A Western Movie
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: Sonic calls his friends to make a Western Movie. Who will take the lead? Couple listings inside. Rated T For language.
1. Overview

Oh, I ALWAYS wanted to do a fan fiction based on a Western Theme. You might find the acting lacking and/or humorous since I don't know how to talk or write Western language.

Before you all go saying stuff without reading it completely, I really hope you enjoy this. I f you don't you can always review in case minor changes can be done and rewrite a second time.

I hope it gets better…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters ****except the host, which I made up. **

List of the characters that appear during the whole set. (I even made the couples):

Sonic & Amy

Sonic & Sally

Knuckles & Rouge

Shadow & Blaze

Jet & Wave

Storm

Tails

Cream

Big

Omega

Silver

Bunnie (She actually talks like this, so I added her)

Mephiles (What? I think it's perfect since I'd rather use him than Eggman)

End of the Overview…

Moving on next to Chapter 1…

If you'd like to review, leave the review and I'll read it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

_**Bold and Italic (The host AKA **__**Denise talking) (And she's a female)**_

* * *

Sonic was SO bored since he stopped Eggman once again, along with his friends…

"_I hope what the others are doing…"_ He thought

Well, Tails was at his workshop, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald,

Rouge was planning on stealing it, Shadow was standing at the hill outside the city, Omega was looking for Shadow and Rouge,

Amy and Cream were shopping at the grocery store, Big was fishing with Froggy, Sally and Bunnie were at the beauty salon,

the Babylon Rogues (Jet, Wave and Storm) were stealing one of the Chaos Emeralds while Silver and Blaze tried to stop them and Mephiles was rotting in prison. (Good riddance)

_**(I hope I didn't bore you with the details) (Catching for breath)**_

Sonic tried calling everyone (except Mephiles), but nobody answered.

So, Sonic got pissed and decided to leave them a text AND and an e-mail on their friends' phones. It said:

"Meet me at my house tonight at 7. I've got great news for you."

As for Mephiles, Sonic decided to personally visit him. The GUN Commander greeted Sonic and was not surprised when Sonic told him that he wanted to talk to Mephiles.

The GUN Commander entered the back door and told the guards that he needs Mephiles out of the cells.

The guards obeyed and went to Mephiles' prison cell and told him:

"Mephiles! You've got a visitor."

When he saw the visitor was Sonic he said:

"You better make this quick, hedgehog!"

"Hello, Mephiles. I have a proposition for ya." Sonic said nervously

_After explaining the terms to Mephiles…_

"…Sounds interesting. Now tell me, hedgehog, what's in it for me?" Mephiles asked

"Well, it depends. GUN is letting you free ONLY during the rehearsals, but since I know they can't trust you, they're going to send guards on the set, and putting you this matching… bracelet-thing on your arm so you can't pull up any of your dirty little tricks you've got up your sleeve. So what do you say?" Sonic explained

Mephiles nodded to the agreement and Sonic quickly said:

"Yo, Commander, I sort of need him tonight for the…meeting I'm having at 7."

"NO!!" The GUN Commander said

"OK! LATER!!" Sonic said and left

_

* * *

_

Later that day… (7:00 p.m.)

Sonic was waiting for everyone to come to his house and someone knocked at his door. It was Tails and Knuckles and he let them in.

"You better make this quick! I have to protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles said impatiently

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wait for everyone else." Sonic responded

Then, someone knocked at the door again. It was Amy, Rouge and Cream and this time, Tails let them in.

"So, where's the stereo? I want to party all night long!" Rouge said

"Uh, wait for it. We're about to tell you something important, but first, let's wait for everyone else..." Sonic said

_Then, after everyone arrived… (It was 7:15 p.m.)_

"Okay, the reason everyone is here is that--"

After this, everyone tried to guess…

Amy guessed that if Sonic was going to propose to her, Tails guessed that if he's getting what he always wanted for his birthday (a hot tub), Shadow, Jet, Knuckles and Silver guessed that if he was going to move out of the neighborhood, Big guessed that if Sonic was going fishing with him, while the others didn't say anything.

Sonic said "NO!!" to all of the guesses and then said:

"We're going to make a Western Movie!"

Everyone groaned

"And let me guess: You're the star." Shadow finished for him

"Yes! I always wanted to do this!"

And everyone groaned again

"But!" He said

"Anyone of the guys can have the main role. Guys! The last one standing wins the role. Girls! Throw a rope and catch either a log or a cactus and it also depends on the distance you throw it."

"This is WAY too easy! Why, I was nominated as cowgirl of the year!" Bunnie said in her western accent.

"We start tomorrow morning. Now if you want to party or order pizza, you can do it. Now, let's party!"

Everyone except Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze cheered. Shadow left using Chaos Control and Blaze talked with Silver.

Knuckles was leaving to go to Angel Island until Rouge grabbed his left arm and dragged him to the couch and both of them sat there and talked.

Vector entered Sonic's house with pizza enough for everyone who was there.

_

* * *

_

The next morning…

Everyone woke up, but Sonic was still sleeping in his bed. Shadow and Blaze arrived early and headed to his room.

The others were in their houses waiting for Sonic's call.

When they arrived, Shadow said:

"Un-be-lievable…"

"Shh… I have an idea." Blaze said

She grabbed a trumpet and said:

"Ok, Sonic, here's five years worth of military training finally paid off!"

She plays "Reveiville" (or whatever the song is called used to wake up the military soldiers)

Sonic was still sleeping but mumbled:

"5 more minutes, mom…"

"Well, at least you tried" Shadow said without emotion and popped out a gun.

"Allow me…"

He then popped out a megaphone from his other hand and said:

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You better wake up, unless you want me to shoot you and give all the chili dogs to the Chaotix."

With that, Sonic woke up screaming and crying:

"No! Not the chili dogs! Take me instead!"

"And that's how you get Sonic to wake up when he's too lazy to wake up." Shadow said with no emotion.

"I can't believe I fell for it again." Sonic said

"Ok, ANYWAY, we're supposed to be where?" Blaze asked

"At one of my friend's studio. You guys go on ahead and I'll meet you there." Sonic said

"Uh, where's that?" Blaze asked

"A little apart from town. Remember that place that used to be a farm a little apart from this town?" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and Blaze shook her head.

"Ok. Shadow, take her there." Sonic said

They both nodded and exited the room, then the house.

Shadow and Blaze saw Silver in the cafeteria, entered the cafeteria, and Silver saw them both and then, the three of them headed to the farm.

Blaze texted every one the address and everyone headed there and waited for Sonic.

_**

* * *

**_

OK, so Chapter 1 is over. Chapter 2 is coming up so please review.

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

_**OK, so chapter 2 is here… Sonic! I need you to tell the disclaimer.**_

Sonic: Okay! She doesn't own any of the Sonic characters. Enjoy the show!

_**Ok, I added the character's Point of View feature. Sorry for all those who think I am stealing, but I'm not because they actually talk backstage sitting on a chair. Basically is a dressing room**_

* * *

Sonic finally arrived at the scene of the abandoned farm.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I had stuff to do." Sonic said

"Whatever, Sonic. Let's just get this over with." Jet said

"Um, alright! All of you, get dressed into a cowboy suit with matching hats, and then meet me back here." Sonic said

"Um, Sonic. What does this have to do – Oh, right, sorry? Stupid question." Storm said

(Blaze's POV): I really think that Sonic will go too far and choose himself as the main character. Oh, and if I get the main role, I do not, repeat, DO NOT want him aside me.

_(10 minutes later)… _

"Ok, so is everyone – where's Blaze?" Sonic asked

"Still in 'dere, sugah." Bunnie answered pointing at the door

"The dressing room? I'll get her. Shadow, I need backup." Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and followed him.

"Blaze! Come on out. There's nothing to be afraid of." Sonic said gently

"No! I look silly with this suit." Blaze said

"Shadow? Can you get her out?" Sonic said

Shadow nodded and entered the dressing room.

"Shadow? What are you – No! Let me GO! I don't want anyone to--" Blaze said

Shadow got her out of the closet and everyone looked at her.

"Hey, Blaze! You look great!" Silver said

Blaze rolled her eyes and said: "Whatever…"

"Ok, um… Girls! Get on one side of the farm and guys on the other."

Everyone did what Sonic said and Sonic added:

"Tails, Cream. Since you 2 are too young for our activity, you'll be the referees of our activities. And Omega, you'll be the producer of this whole movie."

Both of them nodded and Sonic gave them both an envelope with the activities.

Omega just sat at the bench and saw the competitiors.

"Girls! We're going to the back of the farm." Cream said

Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Sally, Bunnie and Wave followed Cream.

Tails opened the envelope and said:

"Ok, Sonic's idea for the guy's main role of the movie is a _Texas-Style Showdown_. Here's how it works: All of you get ropes and you're supposed to catch someone with your rope. After you caught someone, that someone is sent to the bench over there. You cannot use any of your powers or you're automatically disqualified. Ok, everyone. Take a position. Ok, ready? Get set, GO!!"

"Uh, what am I supposed to – (gets caught by the rope everyone threw at Big)" Big asked

"Big is out! To the bench, Big!" Tails said

Big sat down on the bench.

(Knuckles' POV): "Pathetic…what? That's the only word that comes to mind"

_

* * *

_

_(The girls' challenge)_

"… The rules are simple. You each get only one shot to throw your rope and catch either a log or a cactus. If you catch nothing, you're out. And, GO!!" Cream said

Amy was up first. When she was about to throw the rope, she roped Cream by accident.

"Roping me doesn't count. You're out!" Cream said.

Rouge was up next. She threw the rope and caught the first log.

"Good! 10 points!" Cream said and wrote it in Rouge's side of the chart she had in her notebook.

Wave was the third. She calculated her throw and when she threw the rope, she caught the second cactus.

"Great! 20 points!" Cream said and wrote it in her notebook.

(Wave's POV): "That was TOO easy. Only an idiot or in this case, LUNATIC, will fail. Amy won't see this, right?"

_

* * *

_

(Back to the guys' _challenge)_

Ok, so far, Big, Storm, and Knuckles were tied down and sent to the bench.

Storm was caught by his boss, Jet (in case you didn't know); therefore, Knuckles got tied up by Silver.

"The competition is heating up now. The only ones left are Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Jet. Who will win this?" Tails asked with excitement.

"You three are going down!" Jet said

Jet and Silver threw the ropes at Sonic and Shadow, but Sonic and Shadow dodged it and Jet caught Silver and Silver caught Jet.

"Now it's up to Sonic and Shadow, WHO will win?" Tails said even more excited than before.

"GO, SONIC!! What? Can't I cheer for someone?" Knuckles said

(Knuckles' POV): "Why I cheered for Sonic? 1: Because he's my friend and 2: He owes me 50 rings if he loses to Shadow."

Sonic and Shadow threw the rope at the same time.

Shadow dodged, but when Sonic tried to dodge, the arm Sonic used to throw the rope at Shadow got caught.

Shadow quickly took advantage and pulled Sonic and tying his whole body.

"Shadow wins!! SHADOW WINS!!" Tails said lifting Shadow's right arm.

Everyone was jealous but cheered him.

"Good job, you got the main role. Oh, and one more thing: Can you UNTIE ME?" Sonic said

Shadow nodded and untied him.

"Let's go see how the girls are doing..." Sonic said

_

* * *

_

(Back to the girls' challenge again)

"Ok, so far, Sally tried to throw the rope, but tangled herself. Now, Bunnie is about to make her throw. Let's watch…" Cream said

Bunnie threw the rope and caught the 5th cactus.

"Amazing! 50 points!" Cream said

"Now, it's up to Blaze to beat the all-time cowgirl, Bunnie. Can she do it?"

(Blaze's POV): "I honestly don't know if I can actually beat Bunnie. I just hope my 6 years of cowgirl camp pay off."

"_I can't do this! Bunnie is a REAL cowgirl! But…huh? What are the guys doing here?"_ Blaze thought

"Blaze! Oh, it's your turn? Good luck! I know you'll do great!" Silver said

Blaze sighed and closed her eyes and opened them again.

She threw the rope and caught the 6th cactus. But this cactus was actually a disguised cactus.

When Blaze saw what she caught, she screamed:

"Holy (bleep)!"

The bull started running towards her and she ran inside the farm. She then remembered:

"_Bulls hate the color red. Time to use this handkerchief I've been wearing."_

Blaze used the handkerchief as a long tissue and shook it. The bull charged towards her and when she moved the handkerchief, there was a brick wall.

Since the bull's horns were stuck in the brick wall, she tied up the bull.

The others headed to check on her and when the saw the tied up bull, everyone except Shadow, Omega and Knuckles cheered.

"WOW!! You caught that bull like a real cowgirl. Heck, if I lose the main role for you, I'd be SO happy for you." Bunnie said and hugged her

"Well, that concludes this challenge. Let's wait for the host to arrive. If I'm not mistaken, the host should arrive right now." Sonic said

_(The host arrives)_

Denise: "Hey y'all. I hope I got my stars."

Sonic: "Sure, but let's wait to tell them 'til next chapter."

Denise: "Ok, Sonic, sign us out."

Sonic: "Ok, see you on the next chapter to see the co-star, since you already know the first."

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2 is over. I'm SO glad I'm including _**Denise as the host.**_

_**Don't forget to read and review. SEE YA!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

"_**Whoo! Chapter 3 is here! Hey, Blaze! Can you do the disclaimer?"**_

Blaze: "Ok! But after this, don't say it anymore. You'll lose your readers. Superfan22 does not own any of the Sonic characters. Can I go now?"

"_**(Ahem) Sure! But don't go too far. You don't want to miss this."**_

* * *

Everyone was having lunch. Sonic was eating and then saw the Chaotix on the set.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked

"We're just looking. Have you seen your friend?" Vector asked

"Oh, you mean our host? Yeah, she's having lunch at the set with Tails and Cream, why?" Sonic asked

"We want a part of the movie, please? Nothing has happened since we stopped Eggman again and no one has called us for months." Charmy answered

"Uh, sure, but I have to ask her. I'm sure she won't mind." Sonic said

_Later, at the set…_

"_**Hmm, I **__**don't think we need the hospital." **_

"Hi! Uh, miss. Listen I never caught your name. What's your name again?" Sonic asked

"_**Denise…"**_

"Alright, Denise. I need a favor from you. Can you put the Chaotix, friends of mine in the movie?" Sonic asked

"_**Uh, sure, but I have to see about it. Give me their names and I'll see what I can do." **_

"Okay. Their names are: Espio, Vector and Charmy." Sonic said

"_**Ok, it's settled. Just give me some time and I'll see what roles they can play. By the way, you haven't **__**seemed to find Mephiles? His role is…well…demanding."**_

"Look in front of you…" Mephiles said and appeared how he always appears.

"Now don't confuse me with Shadow, because I can use my other form in here if I want to. I'll be where the others are."

Mephiles then left the same way he appeared.

"Ok…Thanks for the favor, Denise." Sonic said and ran off

_**Denise's POV**__**: "Ugh, I can't believe he's here, but if I want a bad guy here, might as well choose a REAL bad guy. **_

_**Hey, waiter, I need a soda. (**__**The waiter hands her a soda) Thank you!"**_

_

* * *

_

1 hour later…

"_**Well, I hope**__** everyone had a good meal…"**_

(Everyone murmured in agreement)

"_**Ok, my name is Denise and I'll be directing this movie. Since Sonic wanted to be in it so badly, he made a few phone calls and the agency called me to direct this Western Movie. Yeah, Sonic hasn't given me the title, but it'll come to me."**_

"I'll really be a great leader. Yo, Denise! Better make sure I get a good role."

"_**Yeah, yeah. Ok, Sonic**__**? Your role is… to be **_**main citizen**_**."**_

"Is that the lead?" Sonic asked

"_**You wish. Sorry, Sonic, but someone already plays the **_**lead**_** and you know who exactly is: Shadow." (Said enthusiastic)**_

"Oh, yeah. But I still got a good role!" Sonic said

"_**Ok, Mephiles? You're the main villain and sheriff of the town. Oh, and your three co-workers are: Jet, Storm and Wave."**_

(Mephiles' POV): "(Evil laughter) I'm glad the girl sees it my way. Otherwise, she would be dead."

(Jet's POV): "Oh, crap. I have to be Mephiles' co-worker. But I hope I get to defeat the main lead: Shadow. You're going down."

* * *

"_**Um, Knuckles? You're the Saloon's owner and bartender. Big, you're the piano player, and Amy, you're the Saloon's entertainer, along with Sally."**_

(Amy's POV): "Well, at least I get to entertain Sonic, but Sally is my only competition in this. I really don't like the fact that Sonic likes her. (Scoffs) Sonic is mine and NO ONE else's. You hear that girls? HUH? HUH?"

"_**Ok, moving on… Bunnie? You get to play Sonic's best friend and Cream, you're just a poor girl BUT you live with Bunnie, who generously adopts you and you act like she's your big sister**__**."**_

(Cream's POV): "Denise is SO nice. Sure she put me a sad role, but it has a happy ending. Um, right? "

"_**Wow… Uh, Rouge? Congratulations, you are lieutenant of the Western Police. And the best part? You oppose Mephiles! And your co-workers are: Espio, Vector and Charmy. And Silver? You're the understudy for the piano player. Sorry."**_

(Mephiles' POV): "She's dead..."

(Rouge's POV): "Hmm… a lieutenant. I'll make this role fun."

(Vector's POV): "I'm gonna be rich!"

* * *

"_**And the second main role… Shadow's co-star for this movie goes to… (**__**Opens envelope) Blaze!! Congratulations!"**_

"Wow, I… got the second main role. But, I really thought Bunnie was gonna get it." Blaze said

"Well, I WAS, but since you handled a REAL situation and proved yourself to be worthy… Congratulations. Y'all deserve it." Bunnie said

Blaze smiled and shook Bunnie's hand which Bunnie shook back.

Shadow appeared behind Blaze and Bunnie said:

"I'll leave y'all to talk."

"So… I heard you're the co-star. You really deserved it for saving yourself." Shadow said emotionless.

"(Laughs nervously) Well, it was either me or her. Personally, Bunnie would've beaten me for it." Blaze said nervously

"Hmm… actually, you caught a disguised cactus when it was actually a bull's horn. Denise considered it a tie, but I voted for you anyway." Shadow said

"(Laughs nervously again) Good one, but seriously, why did you pick me?" Blaze asked

"If anyone did what you did in that situation, any guy, in this case me, would be lucky to pick you. Sure, Bunnie's a real cowgirl, but personally, I don't think about her in another way." Shadow said

(Blaze's POV): "Please tell me I'm dreaming. (Cameraman shook his head) No?

Well, anyway it was sweet of him to say that, but I really don't know if he feels another way about me 'cause either way, friend or, you know, I'll still be his friend."

(Shadow's POV): "…Whatever I say to anyone, sentimental or not, I mean it. After all, I DO feel a friend bond with Blaze, but who knows? By the time I'm done with this movie, we might be close friends."

* * *

"_**Congratulations, you 2! You're the stars of this movie. So, tell me, what are you guys feeling right now?"**_

"Well, I for one will do this and really hope me and Shadow become the closest of friends as soon as this movie is done." Blaze replied

"Well, I feel the same. Good luck with everything. I'm going to the snack bar if you need me."

"_**Ok, you 2! I wish you the best of luck."**_

Later at the snack bar…

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic said

"What is it, Sonic?" Shadow said with a little anger in his voice

"So, what were you and BLAZE were talking about? I bet it has to do with how you feel about her." Sonic said and then smirked.

(Shadow's POV): "How dare he ask me that? If you ask me, I should punch him really hard and give him a black eye."

"If you must know it's none of your business." Shadow said and looked the other way

"Ok, fine. I know you like her, so really, don't be afraid to admit it." Sonic said

"Admit what?" Amy asked, showing up with Denise.

"That, um, I'm about to practice for, um, The Food Eating Contest." Sonic said

"_**Ok, I handed everyone the scripts, including Amy. Um, you 2, here's your scripts. Go home, read it and memorize at least the first scene. Basically you can say what you want, but read the plot, the story behind this and how the character has to act. That is all. Oh, and Tails is your producer, I'm calling Cream's mom and whoever I can find for makeup artist and Omega is the cameraman. See you all tomorrow."**_

Denise then left the premises…

_**

* * *

**_

Phew, this chapter is over.

_**Don't forget to read and review.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…

_

* * *

_

The next morning…

Sonic woke up early and knocked really hard on Shadow's door.

Shadow opened the door and asked:

"What do you want, Sonic?"

"I just came by and walk to the farm. And while we walk, I'll ask what feelings you have for Blaze." Sonic said

"Look, Sonic. You don't need to know about my personal life. So just go to the farm and I'll be there shortly. Understand?" Shadow said forming a fist on his left hand.

"Ok. Sorry for asking." Sonic said then left the house.

_

* * *

_

An hour later…

"Ok, good morning, guys. I'm gonna ask all of you if you read your scripts."

(Everyone who was there agreed)

"It is good, sort of, right? Because, you can say what you want, literally, but you have to understand the scene. Ok, guys let's – has anyone seen Blaze?"

(Gunshots were heard outside)

"_**What the (bleep)?"**_

Blaze enters the farm and slammed the door

"Guys! I don't know how he did it, but he got a gun and I was chased." Blaze said breathing heavily.

"_**Ok, what the (bleep**__**) are you talking about?"**_

Shadow looked outside the door and saw Mephiles. He quickly went back inside.

"Well, he's not the only one who plays well at this." Sonic said looking at Shadow

"Hey, wasn't GUN supposed to be here?" Shadow asked

"Yes. But Mephiles might have used one of his tricks and must have taken the gun away from one of the soldiers." Sonic said

"Alright, Mephiles. Come out with your hands up." The GUN Commander said

Then, everyone who was inside saw some guns pointing at Mephiles, also with laser guns and other stuff throughout the door.

(Blaze's POV): "If GUN would've let me have my hands on him, I would've burned him alive. Really, I would."

"_**Phew! Now that everyone's here, we can start with the first scene.**__** Shadow, get in the scene. Um, Omega, I need you to hold this camera or whatever. Sonic, since you welcome him you appear when I cue you. And, wait. We need the outfits. Sorry, almost forgot. Go change, everyone."**_

(Everyone except Tails, Bunnie and Omega changes clothes)

Shadow was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket and dark-brown jeans with black boots and the color of his cowboy hat was red with a black line.

Sonic was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt, a red jacket and black jeans with brown boots and the color of his cowboy hat was a light-brown with a red line.

"_**Ok, everyone else, stay inside the barn.**__** Silver, since Big is too stupid to play the piano, I'll let you be the piano player."**_

"How do you know?" Silver said

"_**I told him to play a piano song and it sounded dreadful. Cream and Bunnie, when I cue you 2, you come out of that little market I built there. Go inside there, look out the door and when Sonic approaches **__**your little hide-out, greet him."**_

"Ok, come on Cream." Bunnie said

Cream wore an orange shirt and black jeans and had dark-brown boots and a brown hat.

"_**Ok, PLACES EVERYONE!" (Said with a megaphone)**_

"Um, can we come out of the saloon to watch?" Knuckles asked

"_**Fine… Is everyone changed? I'm asking this the LAST time!"**_

Everyone nodded

"_**Ok, LIGHTS…**_ (Tails was pointing the lights at Shadow)_** CAMERA! **_(Omega was ready to film)_** and ACTION! **_(Omega pushed the record button)_**"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Shadow appeared up the hill and saw a small town…

"Hmph, this will have to do until then." Shadow said

Shadow started to walk around as he saw a blue hedgehog.

"Hiya! You didn't happen to come 'ere to steal our horses, have ya'? 'Cause if you are, I'm afraid your roads ends 'ere, young fella!" Sonic said

"What are you talking about? I barely understood what you meant about that…" Shadow said

"Sorry, I thought ya were our sheriff, Mephiles. He's the coldest, meanest, toughest guy 'dere is." Sonic answered

"I'm Sonic, the main citizen y'all see 'round these parts. What's your name?"

"…Shadow."

"Ok, Shadow. Let me tell you where you are. This town right 'ere is Dallas, Texas. C'mon, let me show you a lot more." He said pushing Shadow ahead

Shadow then followed Sonic while he kept showing him the town.

"And this is the gun market. One of the citizens owns 'dis place, but he's very smart AND also a cop. And this is the market." Sonic said

Bunnie appears with Cream and steps out of the market.

"Hiya, Sonic. How are 'ya?" Bunnie asked

"Fine, Bunnie. Uh, this is Shadow. He's new and I'm just showin' him da town" Sonic said

"Well, put 'er 'dere, pard'ner." Bunnie said shaking Shadow's hand

"Hmph. Nice to meet you. I just want to ask, where is the nearest hotel?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, right across the saloon, but I suggest y'all don't stay 'dere. It's much, much safer where Sonic lives." Bunnie said

"She's right. You can bunk with me as long as you like." Sonic said

"I appreciate the attempt, but I'll just stay here for a few days or until my mind clears up." Shadow said

"Alright, bud. After we hit the saloon, you follow me to my house, Ok?" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and the four of them headed to the saloon.

"_**And… CUT!! Great scene you guys. All of you take 5 and meet each other or something. I'll call ALL of you when the producer and I finish setting the equipment inside the farm."**_

(Sonic's POV): "Haha! I thought Shadow was going to punch me after all that, but – wait, did I just said that. Sorry."

(Cream's POV): "Oh, I really thought I was going to regret this, but actually, I'm happy. Although I don't talk much, but who knows? Maybe, I'm a shy character."

_

* * *

_

Ok, let's move on to the Babylon Rogues and Mephiles…

Jet was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and a black hat with dark-blue jeans and black boots.

Wave was wearing a white tube with a red jacket and a red hat with white jeans and red boots.

Storm was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and a black hat with black jeans and red boots.

Mephiles was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark-brown jacket and a dark-brown hat. He also had a gold star in his jacket and was wearing black jeans and dark-brown boots.

"I'm SO texting this to some of my friends." Wave said

Jet and Storm were drinking root beer and both started to chug it down.

Jet burped a little loud and when Mephiles was about to enter to tell them to keep it down, Storm burped so loud half the city heard the big burp.

(Sonic's POV): "Wow-WEE that was a loud burp. Shadow and I heard it and we were both talking to Blaze."

(Blaze's POV): "I swear, the NERVE of some GUYS, in this case, the two birds. I hope they don't appear much in this movie or I'm SO quitting the meetings and go home until I get a phone call to go back."

_

* * *

_

Ok, next, I'll describe what some of the others were wearing:

Knuckles was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with black jeans and black shoes and a black hat.

Sally was wearing a blue western dress and wore blue high-heeled shoes.

Amy was wearing a red western dress and wore red high-heeled shoes.

Big was wearing a white shirt and black pants and wore a brown hat with brown boots and brown gloves.

Rouge was wearing a pink police shirt and black jeans with a gun holder on her waist and a pink cowgirl hat.

The Chaotix were all wearing blue police shirts with black jeans and nametags on their shirts and had gun holders on their waist too, but only Espio and Vector wore black hats. Charmy stayed with his hat on his head.

Silver was wearing a green shirt with a blue jacket, had blue jeans and black boots.

And Blaze was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket, black jeans and purple boots. She also had a black mask to cover her face and a purple hat.

_**

* * *

**_

I'm ending the chapter here. Next chapter will have the saloon scene and Marine will appear as well with a green western dress with green shoes.

_**Don't forget to read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

_**Wow! I'm so psyched I got my first review and this story was a favorite.**_

_**Thanks, Cream96. If you're reading this, I'm glad you liked the first 2 chapters.**_

_**Anyway, keep reading. It might get better…**_

_**On with the show!**_

_

* * *

_

Backstage…

Sonic was talking with Shadow and Silver, Blaze was eating a danish,

Jet, Wave and Storm rehearsing their scenes, Mephiles was in a corner staring at Shadow, then at Blaze,

Knuckles was with Rouge, Tails and Cream were whispering jokes to each other about the whole "_Amy chasing Sonic_" thing,

The Chaotix were also rehearsing and joined the Babylon Rogues for rehearsal and Sally and Bunnie sat in a table, waiting for the cue.

"_**Ok, everyone, break's over."**_

Everyone entered the farm that was modified into a Western Saloon with more windows and lights at the roof.

There was also a stage with the lights above and a piano player.

"So this is the Western piano I have to play…" Silver said

(Silver's POV): "I actually like it here. I signed up for some piano lessons a few months back and I am getting very good. (Sigh) But, yeah, I could've gotten a better part, but who knows?"

* * *

_**"Ok. Sonic, Bunnie, Shadow and Cream, you step outside that door and wait for the cue."**_

The four nodded and obeyed their orders

**_"Amy and Sally, stand on the backstage of the Western stage."_**

Amy and Sally went fighting about who Sonic likes more

**_"Knuckles, stand by that bar and act like you're scrubbing a cup, but you serve the drinks, which are real. There's a sink too and the drink shelf."_**

"This is getting better." Sonic said

"_**Yes, it is. Espio, Vector and Charmy, you three sit on the second row. Espio and Vector, you two have these glasses of Tequilas on the table and Charmy, you have the root beer. Big? Oh, Big?" **_

Big was sleeping on a chair.

Denise took out the megaphone and yelled:

"_**BIG!!"**_

"Er, are we going fishing?" Big asked

Denise slapped her forehead.

"_**No, we're not. I want you to seat aside the Chaotix, but in another table. Babylon Rogues, you sit on that table and pretend you're playing poker. Rouge, you join the Chaotix in the table AFTER the incident mentioned in the script**__**. Blaze, you sit somewhere in the roof and wait for your cue. Ok, LIG –"**_

"Oy, what's this? A film set?" Marine asked as she appeared.

"_**Listen, kid. This is a closed set and we're in the middle of--"**_

"Can I join? I always wanted to be in a movie. And by the way, my name's _Marine_, not _kid_."

"Marine, you can't join. We already shot a couple scenes and --" Tails said

"I want to join, I want to join, I want to JOIN!!" Marine said quickly and startled

"_**(Sigh) Fine! You're hired. Just shut the (bleep) up already. I already met you and you're driving me (bleep) ing nuts**__**." (Said with annoyance in the voice)**_

"Wow. She's a keeper!" Sonic said from outside

"_**I can hear you."**_

"Yay! What do I get to wear?" Marine asked

"_**This green western dress with **__**these green shoes."**_

"Thanks mate." Marine said as she quickly went to the dressing room and change

(Marine's POV): "Yay! I'm in. Although that girl could've been nicer to me..."

(Shadow's POV): "Seriously, what is wrong with that kid? She's worse AND more annoying than Amy and Sonic combined!"

_After Marine changed…_

"Ok, I'm ready." Marine said

"Great. Stand in the backstage Amy and Sally are in. Tails, I've got you a part. Put these on then sit next to Big."

Denise handed Tails a blue cowboy shirt, a red handkerchief, dark blue jeans and black boots with a black hat and a belt. After he changed, he sat next to Big.

"_**Ok, LIGHTS! (Tails quickly turned on the lights and sat back down) CAMERA! and… ACTION!! (Omega started rolling)"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

"Well, 'ere we are." Sonic said as the four of them entered the saloon.

(Piano music starts to play)

"Cream, sugah', go get us a table and sit down." Bunnie said

"Ok." She replied. She found four empty seats and sat down.

Knuckles saw Sonic and said:

"Sonic! How are ya' Welcome back."

"Fine, Knuckles. Can you get me and my new friend 'ere some root beer?" Sonic said.

"Coming right up! Hey, Bunnie. Ya' want some root beer." Knuckles asked

"No thanks, sugah'." She replied

Knuckles served the root beers and said:

"Here ya' go. Not tell me…" Knuckles then set his sight at Shadow and continued:

"Who do you work for, unless you want me to turn you in…"

"Knuckles, didn't ya' hear me? I told ya' this is my new friend. His name is Shadow. He just arrived 'ere and he's not a bad guy." Sonic explained.

"Alright, but I got my eye on you." Knuckles said

"Um, O…K. Hey, who's that on the wanted poster?" Shadow asked

"That guy? He's the mean sheriff I told y'all 'bout. His name is Mephiles." Sonic said

"Who the heck is he?" Shadow said and everyone except the Babylon Rogues stared at him.

"… What?"

The piano stops playing and the lights turned off and the remaining lights that stayed on were pointing at Marine.

(Oh, and since Tails was in the scene, she managed the lights from the stage)

"Ok, y'all, here's the entertainment for tonight. I'm Marine and Amy and Sally will perform for you tonight." Marine said and one of the lights pointed at Shadow.

Amy started to talk:

"Mephiles is the meanest crook in town. Why, he steals from almost everyone."

"He also raised our taxes and makes us pay. Almost every cent from our cash we pay to him." Sally continued

Sonic joined the girls in the tale and said:

"He also has three workers along with him. They go by the names of Jet, Wave and Storm."

Amy continued:

"In case you'd notice, he looks a lot like you, but unlike you, he's so mean and merciless."

Sally continued:

"He abducted the poor good old' Cream. But alas, Bunnie saved her just in time"

Silver continued at the tale:

"You better watch your step or you're dead (Plays dramatic notes) But luckily, we somehow still survived (Plays more dramatic notes) our lucky savior watches over us (Plays even more dramatic notes) but sadly, today she's outta town. (Plays Final notes)"

The people cheered

"And this concludes our tale, but if there's more you need to know, my good friends the police will continue this little tale." Silver said over the microphone

Sonic then took Shadow to the Chaotix's table and Espio said:

"We've been expecting you..."

"Don't worry, we're the Western Police. We won't turn you in… yet." Vector said

"Just kidding, you can rest easily tonight for we will offer you shelter. Our lieutenant is on her way and she'll tell you where to stay."

"Well, at least we're safe." Sonic said

"Yes, but for now, you might want to lie down." A voice said as the figure appeared.

"Stop, in the name of --" Vector startled facing the gun to Mephiles, but Mephiles shot his gun in the air.

Everyone covered themselves by turning the tables as shields. Sonic and Shadow were hiding in the table where the Chaotix were hiding.

"Wow, some kind of officers YOU are." Shadow said

"You might wish you have never said that. You have no idea how strong he is." Espio said

"Hey, bartender, give me all the money you've earned tonight." Mephiles said

"S-sheriff Mephiles, you raised our taxes again and if you keep stealing from me, I'll be bankrupt." Knuckles said

He was actually scared of this guy. He knew what the sheriff capable is of.

"C'mon, Shadow. We're not letting him get away with this." Sonic said

Shadow nodded as Sonic said:

"HEY! Give Knuckles his cash back!"

"You dare defy our boss?" Jet said as Storm came out of nowhere and grabbed both Sonic and Shadow.

Wave just pointed the gun at Shadow's head.

"So, it seems to me you're new. No matter, just take this as a warning, boy. Do NOT mess with us for we are Supreme Thieves." She said

"Heh. Let's just go and--" Mephiles said and was surprisingly caught by a rope so tight he couldn't escape.

"What the--?"

Blaze appeared from the roof and said:

"You better hand over the loot, _sheriff_, unless you want to be taken down again."

She then came down to face Mephiles as he said:

"I'm afraid I'm not alone, _darling_."

Jet somehow appeared behind Blaze and gripped her tightly.

Blaze smiled lightly as she said: "Big mistake…"

Blaze escaped from Jet's grip and threw him to Storm.

Wave then came behind her with a fist in her right arm as Sonic said:

"Look out!"

Blaze took Sonic's warning and she dodged the punch and kicked Wave in the gut then she tied up the three thieves and retrieving the loot.

Mephiles somehow escaped the ropes and took the three thieves with him.

He laughed evilly and said:

"I'll get you next time, _darling_. You can't defeat me this time."

With that said as a warning, he left the saloon.

She then turned her sight to the two tied up hedgehogs.

She cut the ropes with a knife she was carrying and said:

"Are you two Ok?"

"We're fine. Thanks for the save." Sonic said as he and Shadow got up.

"Oh, Blaze it's so GOOD to see you again." Silver said as he pulled her in a hug, and then stared at her.

"But I thought you left town."

"Yes, I left town to see Marine." She responded

"Oh, yeah…" Sonic said, putting his hand behind his head.

"By the way Sonic, who's your friend?" Blaze asked

"Blaze, this is Shadow." He said as he was pulling Shadow forward.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Blaze." She said as she extended her hand.

Shadow politely shook it and then let go.

Blaze then headed to the stage microphone and said:

"Root beers are on me!"

Everyone cheered as she walked out of the stage and into the bar table.

"Here's your loot, and here's the loot for everyone else's root beer." Blaze said

"Oh, you don't have to pay for it. You saved us." Knuckles said as he was serving the root beers and Amy, Sally and Marine handed everyone on the tables.

"This one's on the house."

Sonic and Shadow then joined Bunnie and Cream.

Shadow asked Sonic: "How long has she been here?"

"I don't know. You can ask her if you want." Sonic said as he took Shadow to the seat where Blaze was.

"Sonic, we have to go." Bunnie said

"Okay, girls. See ya' tomorrow." Sonic said as he waved them good bye.

Blaze then saw Shadow by her side and said:

"Oh, hi… Shadow, is it?" Blaze said

He nodded and said:

"Hi. Sonic walked me over here. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but let's sit at Sonic's table." Blaze said as she and Shadow walked to where Sonic was sitting.

"Hey, you guys. Have a seat." Sonic said as the two sat down.

The three sat to see Amy and Sally's second performance. They were dancing and Amy walked to where Sonic was sitting and dragged him to the stage.

Sonic danced a little with Sally, but Amy pulled him to dance with her and it kept going that way through the whole performance.

Blaze wanted to laugh at what she was seeing, but held. She only snickered.

"What's so funny, Blaze?" Shadow asked

Blaze turned his face to watch Sonic being in torture between the two ladies.

"Oh… He might lose his mind." Shadow answered as Blaze quickly changed the subject.

"So what were you going to talk about with me?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Shadow said

She looked again at the performance but then stared back at him and answered:

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Well, I--"

Shadow's question was interrupted when Rouge showed up and pushed his face with one hand, while the other was grabbing both his wrists.

"Your time as sheriff is—Hi, Blaze. How you doing, girl?" Rouge said then looked at Blaze with a confuse face.

"What are you doing with our sheriff Mephiles?"

Blaze held a laugh and answered:

"That's not our sheriff. It's Shadow, Sonic's new friend."

"Oh, sorry." Rouge said as she let him go.

He looked at her with a "What?" look and she finished:

"Wow. You look a lot like our sheriff. I'm Rouge, lieutenant to the Western Police."

"Well, my first day here and I have been threatened three times. That Mephiles guy must be enjoying this…" Shadow said

"Don't forget that you met our hero." Rouge said and Blaze looked the other way avoiding eye contact with either Rouge or Shadow.

Rouge raised an eyebrow at Blaze as she said:

"Oh, me. (Laughs nervously) You can't be serious."

She quickly changed tone.

"I always am. Now, if you'll excuse me… Oh, Knuckles." Rouge said as she headed to where Knuckles was working.

"Just a heads up. Everyone knows Rouge has a crush on Knuckles, but don't tell anyone." Blaze said and changed the subject again.

"So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh, right. I really don't know much about you, but I can say that you have my gratitude. And also, I was wondering if you can train me. I mean, of course if that--"

Shadow was interrupted by Blaze, who answered:

"Of course I can. I really need backup. But, Sonic trained with me, but he never paid attention of some sort, but hey, with you around, we would be complete."

"Uh, thanks… I think." Shadow responded

Sonic finally got out of his situation and said:

"Shadow, can we go?"

Shadow nodded as he got up.

"Blaze, if you don't mind, we can walk you home." Sonic said

"Thanks for the offer, but you really should head home, Sonic." Blaze answered

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Blaze." Sonic said as he started to walk out the saloon with Shadow…

* * *

"_**C**__**UT! Ok, guys, we're done for today. See you tomorrow."**_

Everyone nodded and changed before they left the set.

"I'm going home. Shadow, you coming?" Sonic asked

Shadow shook his head and walked out the set. Blaze also started to walk out the set and headed to the cafeteria downtown

A few minutes passed as she just sat in the cafeteria. Silver saw Blaze in the cafeteria and joined her.

"Hey, Blaze. You were great out there." Silver said and blushed a little

Blaze couldn't help from giggling and answered:

"Thanks. But you know, I don't know how do Western People talk."

"Huh, normally the director would yell _CUT!_ And then the producer would say _Use the Western accent_!" Silver said

Blaze couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Then, Blaze saw Shadow and waved to him. She also made him a sign to come to the table she was sitting.

"Hello you two." Shadow said when he got to the table. He then took a seat next to Blaze.

"Um, hello Shadow…" Silver said and started to watch him

"Hi Shadow. We were just talking about the whole set." Blaze answered

"Really?" Shadow asked with a hint of sarcasm

"Yeah. Even Silver was talking about how a director should say _CUT!_ And _Use the Western accent!_" Blaze answered

"Well maybe the characters don't use it very well, but it's still a good theme…" Shadow said

"True dat!" Blaze answered then stared at him again and asked:

"Hey, can we rehearse at your place?"

"I would, but I won't since I live with Faker and he teases every time I bring a guest to the house." Shadow answered

"Yeah, we can't rehearse at Blaze's house. We--" Silver's answer was cut off by Blaze covering his mouth and answered:

"Have nothing to do, so yeah, you can show up. Um, Silver I need you to order me a refill please?"

Silver just nodded and walked to the soda fountain in the cafeteria

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't bother us..." Blaze whispered to Shadow

Shadow nodded and Silver came back with the soda for Blaze.

Shadow stood up followed by Blaze and Silver as they headed to Blaze's house to rehearse…

__

At Blaze's house…

"Well, here we are…" Blaze said as she opened the door to her house. She then said:

"Well, I can say even though this isn't a mansion, it looks pretty fancy"

Shadow just looked around and Blaze led Shadow to sit in the couch. Silver then sat down in the corner and Blaze asked:

"Um, do you guys want something to eat?"

Shadow and Silver shook their heads.

Since the middle part of the couch wasn't taken, she started to sit down between her two hedgehog friends.

"Um, ok. You guys should start from this part." Silver said

"Ok…" Blaze answered

"Ok, let's start…" Silver said as he read the script.

_An hour later…_

"Phew, we're done." Silver said

"Yeah. So…what now?" Blaze asked

"Uh, maybe we should watch a movie on the TV?" Silver asked

Blaze nodded as she headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

After the popcorn was done, she sat back down and the three started to watch _**(Your favorite home movie)**_

When the movie was over, Shadow got up and walked said:

"I'll see you two…"

Blaze just waved him goodbye and Silver also left.

"Bye, Blaze." Silver said and kissed her cheek.

She blushed a little and closed the front door and headed to her bedroom to close her eyes and sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

So sorry I _**haven't update for a while. **_

_**I was busy with College and some other stories as well.**_

_**Anyway, read and review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_**I'm back! **__**I've been very busy lately and before we start, I want to say something.**_

_**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE! **_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

The next morning…

Everyone already woke up and started to show up since 6:30 a.m., except for Shadow and Blaze.

"_**Attention guys. We start in about a half-hour. Make sure you eat your breakfast and show up at the stage at 0700 hours. Have a nice day!"**_

Shadow arrived at 6:50 a.m. while carrying Blaze in his back.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic greeted

"Faker…" Shadow greeted and placed Blaze on a bench nearby

"Huh, why is Blaze still asleep?" Sonic asked

"I don't know. We were walking here and she nearly collapsed when we nearly got here." Shadow answered

Sonic got to Denise's table and asked her:

"Hey, Denise. Can I borrow this megaphone?"

Denise nodded and gave Sonic the megaphones. He turned it on and yelled:

"Blaze!"

Blaze startled and fell off the bench, hitting her head with it.

"You ok?" Sonic asked as he helped her stand up.

Blaze gave Sonic a death glare and sat back down exhausted. She answered:

"How can I be ok? I was going to finally fall asleep some time between 9:30 or 10 but your little girlfriends started to call me and spoke to them in different lines. Then, some reporter started to knock at my door at midnight and they kept ranting 'til three in the morning! How do you think I feel?"

"_**Oh, Blaze you finally got here. C'mon, Marine and I made a fresh cup of hot chocolate so you can sleep for a little while, alright?"**_

Blaze nodded and Denise started to walk Blaze backstage with Marine's help.

Silver approached Sonic and Shadow and said:

"Hey you guys. So, why is Blaze so tired today?"

"Well, Faker's girlfriend and Faker's ex started to piss her off. Then some reporters were knocking at her door very late in the night." Shadow answered

"Whoa, take it easy there Shadow. Amy is not my girlfriend." Sonic answered

"Pfft, yeah right. He probably must have some sort of feelings for her and he just doesn't want to admit it." Knuckles said while appearing behind Sonic

"Okay, you guys are being stupid. I have no feelings for Amy whatsoever." Sonic said and ran to the set

"_**Ok, guys. I need all of you in the set NOW!"**_

Everyone started to walk to the stage set up by Denise.

"_**Ok, we're about to shoot our next scene. Sonic, Shadow, you have to act like you're walking out of the town and into the neighborhood."**_

"So, we just walk out of this saloon to where exactly?" Sonic asked

"_**I was getting to that. Anyway, walk to that set over there I set up. Omega will follow you by a set of wheels we set to him to lead him automatically to that set over there. I also installed a few more cameras so Tails and I will be setting the shooting angle, alright?"**_

Shadow and Sonic nodded

"_**Good. LIGHTS! (Cream and Rouge were told to fly over Sonic and Shadow with a carpet) CAMERA! (Omega and Tails start setting up the cameras) and… (Pulls out a megaphone) ACTION!"**_

* * *

_(Rehearsal)_

Sonic and Shadow started to walk out of the saloon.

"So, Shadow. You enjoyed the evening so far?" Sonic asked

"…Yes. I still have places to go, though, but I won't be here for long." Shadow answered

"That's good." Sonic answered and then quickly changed the subject "So, what we're you and Blaze talking about?"

"…Nothing. Why do you care anyway?" Shadow answered

"Because I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. Well, you because you won't be here for long." Sonic answered

"And why don't you want to see Blaze hurt?" Shadow asked

"Why do you care?" Sonic answered

Shadow glared at Sonic

"Oh, you…care for her…don't you?" Sonic asked

"I never said anything. You just said you didn't want to see her hurt. Why?" Shadow answered

"Well, uh. How do I say it?" Sonic said putting his hand behind head

"You're dating her, aren't you? Or is it that you love her?" Shadow asked

"Neither. It's just that…she has been hurt before and…I don't want it to happen again. And I'll ask you again: What were you two talking about?" Sonic answered

"I asked her if she would train me, but she answered that she would and that it wouldn't bother her. I asked her if she was sure of that, but she didn't mind." Shadow answered

"No! This makes matter worse. Now she'll be crushed for sure." Sonic answered

"What are you implying hedgehog? That I'd hurt her? I'm not a bad guy. Why would anyone say that even if I looked like the damn sheriff?" Shadow asked

"N-no. I never said you would. It's just that I can't let you train with her." Sonic answered

"Not that I'm acting childish, but why?" Shadow asked

"Well, Mephiles would do anything to hurt anyone, but Blaze is Mephiles' primary target." Sonic answered

"Why? What has she done to hurt him? Or is Mephiles just plain crazy?" Shadow asked

"Well, let's just say Blaze is pretty determined in her skills. Mephiles adored that about her and he asked Blaze to join his team. She refused, which was what I thought the best thing to do, and then she met Silver and became best friends."

"…Who is Silver?" Shadow asked

"I'll answer your question when we get to my house." Sonic answered then continued:

"Then she met me and the three of us had lunch together with her. When he found out about this, he took this as his best chance to haunt her. Well, I wanted to be her partner in crime and well, Mephiles attacked me first. I backed off and when he realized that, he thought of ways to get rid of Silver, which was a lot harder."

"Why?" Shadow asked

"I'll explain." Sonic answered then continued:

"Silver is pretty determined and he likes Blaze. When I found out he was trying to kill Silver, I stopped him. Then Blaze felt lonesome, but I couldn't blame her. Mephiles has been hunting the three of us. Since she didn't want us to find out, but we did, she just doesn't hang out much with neither one of us nor the folks around here. And well, she has been invited to every party and she has been kidnapped a lot, and we helped her, but she really doesn't talk about anything." Sonic finished

"…Interesting…" Was all that Shadow said after the long speech

"So, I'm telling you that you shouldn't train with her. Just for her safety and yours…" Sonic said

"Since when have you been having problems?" Shadow asked

"I don't have a problem. Anyway, we're here. Come on, let's go inside!" Sonic said as he pulled the knob to open the door.

* * *

"_**CUT! Guys, Tails, Omega and I will set the equipment inside. Take 5, everyone!" **_

Tails and Omega helped Denise with the film equipment.

Sonic and Shadow started to head backstage and saw Silver and Blaze talking.

"Hey guys!" Sonic waved while he was walking towards them with Shadow

"Oh, hi guys. Great scene, by the way!" Silver answered

Blaze just nodded since she was still a little tired.

"She still tired?" Shadow asked

Silver nodded

"Oh, hi mates! Don't mind me. Denise told me to get her to a water set we had. So, I'll just be going now." Marine said

"Let me help!" Silver said as he got to Blaze's right side for support and Marine still helped Silver to support Blaze from the left side.

"Oy, now you can set her there." Marine said.

Silver nodded and gently grabbed the back of Blaze's head. He put Blaze's head in the bucket they saw with cold water and Blaze started to gurgle.

Silver then pulled Blaze back up and asked: "Feel better?"

Blaze glared at Silver and Sonic just handed her a towel.

"Gee, thanks." Blaze said

The hedgehog trio, followed by Blaze and Marine started to walk back to the set.

"_**Oh good, you're back! Ok, I need Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails on this scene. Sonic, Shadow, you enter from that door I'm pointing. Silver, you stand there after they entered. Tails, you have to go upstairs and when you hear that door open, you come downstairs, like the script tells you guys. And…ACTION!"**_

* * *

_(Rehearsal)_

"First, I want to welcome y'all to my humble abode." Sonic said

"That's Western for house, am I correct?" Shadow asked

"Yup. Now come on and sit down on the couch." Sonic said as he led Shadow to the couch

Tails was coming down the stairs and saw Sonic. "Hey Sonic." Tails greeted

"Tails! Shadow, this is Tails. He's my little bud and like a little bro to me. Tails? Can you do me a favor and help me serve the drinks?" Sonic said

"Ok, Sonic. Hey! You're the new fellow right? How are you?" Tails asked

"…Fine. By the way, I think Sonic needs you." Shadow answered

_(Knock on door)_

"Shadow, can you get that? We're a little busy!" Sonic asked

Shadow stood up from the couch and answered the door. It was Silver and he started:

"Um, Sonic can you – Is this Sonic's house?"

"Yes it is." Shadow answered "…Come on in."

Silver entered and Sonic came out of the kitchen

"Shadow, did you get the – Oh, hi Silver. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, I have to talk to you." Silver answered

"Sure. Shadow, can you help Tails in the kitchen?" Sonic asked

Shadow nodded and headed to the kitchen to help Tails.

"Ok, so what is it, Silver?" Sonic asked

"I got the source you wanted. Mephiles is gathering the Babylon Rogues on a citizen hunt. He wants to find out your new friend and hunt him down. Whatever you do, do not let him out of this house." Silver answered with his voice down

"Silver, he and Blaze are going to train tomorrow. Do you want to see your best friend hurt?" Sonic said also with his voice down

"Look, I'll just tell Blaze he had to leave town." Silver said

"And what? Let either one of them get hurt? Blaze and Shadow just met each other. You know Blaze always wanted to live her life but she can't. Shadow might change that. Why he might be the one who can help her." Sonic answered

"Sonic, you don't understand. This is for their own good. Neither you nor I will let them get hurt. Besides, he doesn't want to suffer like we did the first time we met Blaze." Silver said

"I'll take my chances." Shadow said

Sonic raised an eyebrow

"You two are not good at whispering. I heard everything." Shadow replied

"Well, I say that Shadow can train with Blaze while Silver and I keep a lookout but without Shadow or Blaze noticing." Sonic said

"Sonic, you're making a huge mistake!" Silver implied

"Please Silver. You and I both know Blaze. If she can train Shadow, he'll be just as good as her. I trained with her too, in case you have forgotten." Sonic answered

"No, I haven't, but Mephiles will track them somehow. He's smart, he has his backup workers chasing us as we speak and there is nothing that can stop him." Silver implied

"Well, Blaze has stopped him, but someone has to be with her if we all want this town to be saved." Sonic said

"But both of us trust her. But can she ever trust us?" Silver asked

Rouge barged into Sonic's house and answered:

"I'm afraid not. Both of you know her, but neither of you two can be what she is looking for. You know, it's not good to leave a door open, but I know you guys didn't."

"How'd you get in here?" Sonic asked

"I just barged in. Being a lieutenant has its advantages." Rouge answered

"Hey, Sonic. I got the – I might need some more drinks." Tails said

"Naw, it's fine. Come on y'all make yourselves at home and sit down." Sonic said as he started to sit on the floor. Rouge, Tails, Shadow and Silver joined him.

"Anyway, what are you doing here in the middle of the night, Rouge?" Tails asked

"Well, that is classified. But if I were your new friend, I'd keep an eye on Blaze." Rouge answered staring at Shadow.

"…What?" Shadow asked

"Well, you ARE Blaze's new friend, but she never has considered anyone as her _apprentice_. She has considered anyone she shares a bond with her a _partner_." Rouge answered

"He just met her, I swear." Sonic said in defense

"I know. But I think Shadow better stop Mephiles…" Rouge said

"Why him? Has he come from the skies or something?" Silver asked

"Well, he must have some potential on him. And I somehow know that Shadow might stop Mephiles for good." Rouge answered closing her eyes and shrugging

"Rouge, don't add pressure to this little gathering." Sonic replied

"Sonic, you know it's the truth." Rouge said

"Well, I better get going." Silver said standing up and Shadow stood up as well

"Yeah, me too." Rouge said but was helped up by Shadow

"Bye you guys!" Tails said, waving them good bye.

"Come on, Shadow. Let's go upstairs." Sonic said as he yawned and got up the stairs. Tails and Shadow followed Sonic upstairs.

Since Omega had the camera, he turned off the first camera and turned on the second camera upstairs with a button in his wrist and headed upstairs to watch.

"This is where you'll sleep." Sonic said as he showed Shadow a hammock. Shadow sat down on the hammock and Sonic headed to the other hammock in the room.

"Night Shadow!" Sonic said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

"_**CUT! Let's go to our lunch break."**_

_

* * *

_

The studio cafeteria…

"Wow. We're good actors!" Sonic said as he sat down with his lunch on a table.

"Yup!" Tails said as he sat on the right side of Sonic

"Oh Sonic, I've never been SO attracted to you." Amy said dreamily sitting by Sonic's left side

Blaze sat down between Shadow and Silver (who both didn't seem to mind) and said:

"Well, this movie-making experience has been really… inspiring."

(Blaze's POV): "I really don't like working on this movie a lot, but since I'm the co-star, I can't quit."

(Silver's POV): "I really don't mind next to Shadow, but I wouldn't because I really like Blaze as a friend, but there's something more about her that – why am l losing Blaze to him?"

Cream and Marine where passing by. Marine started:

"Hey, mates! Mind if we join you?"

"Um, Marine the table is full. Can you sit somewhere else?" Tails said

"No way, mate. That bonzo over there looks at me like if he wants to kill me." Marine said but Mephiles heard her, stood up, headed to where Sonic and the others were seating and said: "Oh, really?"

Marine looked back, but Mephiles grabbed Marine by her collar and said:

"You're a really big-mouthed kid, so if I were you, I'd shut my mouth and stay out of trouble. But then again, I'm not a good guy."

Silver used his psychokinesis to paralyze Mephiles and said:

"Just leave her alone, Mephiles. She's just a kid."

Mephiles had an evil grin on his face and used Dark Chaos Lance to knock Silver into the studio cafeteria wall.

Mephiles gripped Blaze's right wrist tightly and dragged her to the table he was sitting.

Sonic and Shadow stood up, but Jet saw them and stood up as well, gripping Blaze's left wrist and took her to the table once again. Mephiles also used Dark Chaos Lance on Sonic and Shadow and knocked them out as well.

Blaze got angry and used fire claws on Jet, Wave, Storm and Mephiles. The Babylon Rogues were about to attack, but Denise stopped them.

"_**Stop it, you guys!"**_

Denise used a psychic field on them and the ones caught couldn't budge.

"Let us go, you insignificant brat!" Mephiles said

"_**You might give ME the creeps, but I'm the one in charge so I order all of you to SHUT UP!"**_

**Denise's POV: **_**"Heh. I've finally taken charge, so everyone pretty much fears me now. (Laughs nervously) Oh…"**_

"We need medical attention for three hedgehogs!"

Two cameramen carried the three hedgehogs out and led them to some beds in an infirmary.

"_**Ok, guys. We will shoot the next scene at 3:00p.m. until further notice. I want everyone, except for Mephiles and the Babylon Rogues to exit the set and take a look around! I'll text you all when you can get back, ok?"**_

Everyone nodded and most of the cast members left the set except for Blaze, Knuckles, Denise, Rouge and Amy. The ones who stayed went to look at the injured hedgehogs in the hospital set that Denise had just in case..

* * *

_The Hospital Set..._

Denise looked at the three hedgehogs and gave them three rings and it gave them a little power.

"_**Phew. I'm glad you three are ok. Now get some rest. We will shoot later this afternoon. Allow me to text everyone."**_

Denise texted everyone to come back and walked out of the hospital set. Amy, Rouge and Blaze walked in with Knuckles and Amy exclaimed in tears:

"Oh, Sonic! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Pain…" Sonic screamed

"Sorry…" Amy said

Rouge was nice enough to pick some snacks for the three hedgehogs and Blaze stared at the three hedgehogs and couldn't bring herself to speak.

After a little rest the three hedgehogs took, they headed to the set and met up with Blaze and Denise.

"_**Hey guys!"**_

"Hey…" The three hedgehogs replied in unison.

"_**Good to see you're up. We've been waiting for you to shoot our next scene!" **_

"Great…" Silver replied

"Um, I still have some adjustments to do. Wait here!"

Everyone waited for Denise to show up again.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I'll leave the rest of this day for the next scene!

_**I've been busy and I've still got a lot of work to do.**_

_**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE! **_

_**Chapter 7 coming soon…**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for being rude last chapter, but it did get me 3 reviews, so as promised here's another chapter! I'm still not updating unless I get one review. Sorry for the harsh rule. -_-**_

_**Oh, and now, I'm adding Tikal, Shade and Cosmo**__** starting next chapter. I will also include the Tails/Cosmo couple. And I'll shut up right now and get on with the story already!**_

_

* * *

_

3:00p.m.

"_**Ok, guys. We are shooting our next scene. In this scene it's a new morning and Sonic, you have to wake up Shadow. Shadow, well, you can't act violently if Sonic wakes you up since the script says you don't know him very much. Tails, you are now officially an actor for this movie and Omega will be the producer. Places everyone! (Everyone got in their positions) Ok, LIGHTS! (Lights set) CAMERA! (Omega prepares camera) and… (Pulls out a megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

"Hey, wake up!" Tails said

"Hey Shadow, come on wakey-wakey, little critter'!" Sonic said

"Um, can we pour this bucket of water over him?" Tails asked pointing at the bucket of water.

"I don't see why not." Sonic answered as he got the bucket of water.

Then, Sonic threw the bucket of water at Shadow and got him all wet, along with the hammock he was sleeping in.

"Oh good, you're up! We made some breakfast for y'all. Come on, let's eat!" Sonic said as he handed Shadow a towel so he could dry himself.

The three of them headed down the kitchen to eat their breakfast…

_The Kitchen Set…_

Sonic served Tails and Shadow their breakfast and then served himself some breakfast and sat down with Tails and Shadow.

"So, what adventure awaits us today, Sonic?" Tails asked as he started to eat his breakfast

"Well, we could always go to that market you like so much." Sonic answered as he also started to eat his breakfast

"Naw, I'm going to Bunnie's House and play with Cream." Tails said

"Sure, bud. See ya later!" Sonic said

"Later Sonic! Bye Shadow!" Tails said as he went out the door.

Sonic looked at his lil' bro walk outside and then turned his sight to Shadow.

"Um, Blaze is waiting for you." Sonic said as he got up and picked up the dishes

"I'll take it from here…" Shadow answered as he got up

"Ok, just head through the neighborhood and don't head into town. Just keep going straight." Sonic said

Shadow nodded and headed out the door…

* * *

"_**CUT! Ok, now for the desert scene." **_

"Can we use Mystic Ruins as the desert?" Amy asked

"_**No! But I have just the thing. The stage you guys used for your little challenge will be used. We just have to set some equipment there. Knuckles, Omega and every strong guy here shall help me set up the equipment and as for everyone, you shall also help set up the equipment. Now, does someone know where we can get some horses?" **_

"Oh, oh, my uncle can rent some horses. He works at a ranch!" Marine said

"_**Can we film there?"**_

"Nope. Last time someone did, he got a fine and a lawsuit, although we can still rent them for this film!" Marine answered

"_**Ok, call your uncle." **_

Marine nodded and dialed her uncle's number.

"Hiya, uncle. Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, do you know if we can get 2 horses for our set? Uh-huh. Yeah, we need them, but right now. Yeah. Uh-huh. Ok! Bye!" Marine said as she talked and paused and then hung up.

"_**What did he say?"**_

"He said that the horses should be here by 4:30!" Marine answered

"_**Good. Now, let's get going to the set!"**_

Everyone nodded and followed Denise to the back of the farm with some of them holding the equipment.

_At the challenge set…_

"_**Ok, let's check. Cameras, lights, megaphone, this thing that I don't know what it does and oh, here you go Blaze!" **_

"What's this?" Blaze asked

"_**It's the box you need for this scene." **_

"Oh." Blaze answered

"_**Ok. Blaze, **__**Shadow, you two are in this scene, and as well as the others mentioned. Ok, LIGHTS! (Lights turn off) Camera! (Omega prepares camera) and… (Pulls out a megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Blaze was checking that she had everything she needed for the training session. Shadow showed up and said: "Hello, Blaze."

Blaze turned around and saw Shadow. She replied: "Oh, hi Shadow."

Shadow looked at the box she had and asked:

"What do you have there?" Shadow asked

"Oh, just the stuff we need for our training session." Blaze answered

Shadow looked at the box and asked: "Which lesson are you going to start with?"

"The roping session." Blaze answered while holding a rope

Shadow grabbed one as well and asked: "Either I catch you or you catch me?"

"A little bit of both, so I suggest you get ready." Blaze answered smiling

Shadow smirked and said: "Same here."

They both stared at each other and threw the ropes at each other and dodged at the same time. Then, Blaze hid behind a rock and Shadow followed her.

He saw that Blaze wasn't there, but he saw her on the top of the rock she hid in.

Blaze threw the rope at him and tied him down.

She started: "Rule number one: Never let your guard down and rule number two: Never follow your enemy. You'll get caught."

Then, she smiled and released him. Shadow stood up and asked:

"How do you know all this?"

"Oh, um, I was once held hostage by the Rogues about two years ago. That was my first encounter with Mephiles. He said that he would spare my life if joined him." Blaze answered

"And let me guess…you refused and he beat you up with his co-workers." Shadow said

"Y-yes, h-he did. How did you know?" Blaze stuttered

"Sonic told me. Continue." Shadow answered

"Well, after these events, he still hunted me down. When Sonic and Silver found out where I was, they quickly went to my aid and saved me. In short terms, I'm –" Blaze suddenly stopped and felt disappointed.

She quickly looked away and said: "I'm sorry, I can't keep telling you."

Shadow stared at her and replied: "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"Alright. Um, should we continue our training session?" Blaze asked. Shadow nodded and Blaze started looking through her box.

She held out a piece of cloth with various circles and placed it in the center of a rock. She continued looking in her box and placing the pieces of cloth with circles in the center of a few rocks. She took out 2 guns and gave one to Shadow. She used the other one and started to explain what she wanted him to do.

"Ok, Shadow. This next lesson involves shooting. All you have to do is to aim in the middle of the pieces of cloth and shoot, got it?" Blaze said

Shadow nodded and Blaze showed him how she would aim for the middle. She shot the piece of cloth in the exact spot and smiled.

Then she allowed Shadow to shoot the pieces of cloth in the middle.

He performed all the shots perfectly and Blaze couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Nice! But the road gets tougher when you have to shoot moving targets. I don't have them today but we can move on to the horse riding, if you want." Blaze said

"Of course." He responded

* * *

"_**CUT! Marine, did your uncle bring the horses?"**_

"Yup! I call this one Dingo and the other one Frisky!" Marine said as she brought in the horses. Sonic laughed and asked: "Why do they call him Frisky?"

The horse pushed Rouge to a pile of horse (Bleep) and Knuckles said: "Aw, he likes you."

"Can we all ride them?" Sally asked

"_**No! Now Shadow and Blaze ride the horses in this scene. Sonic, Silver, you two appear riding the horses and Blaze you have to thank them since they brought them to you.**__** Now, I need either a hidden camera on the horses or a third horse."**_

Tails appeared on another horse and said: "We got a third horse and an extra camera."

"_**Ok, Tails. Since you are an actor but you can ride a horse, you have to get Shadow and Blaze on film."**_

"Ok." Tails answered as he got the third camera ready

"_**Ok and… (Pulls out the megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Sonic and Silver showed up riding the horses and Blaze said: "Thanks again for the horses, you guys. I could've rented them, but, you know –"

"Aw, no problem Blaze. We'd do anything for you." Silver answered

"Oh, hi Shadow." Sonic greeted, and then turned his sight to Blaze "How is the training going so far?" Sonic asked

"Everything is going great. Shadow catches up pretty fast. I've never met someone smart like Tails and have potential you and Silver." Blaze answered

Shadow turned his sight to the box and Sonic smiled. He said:

"Well, ain't that the truth. Hey, after your training session, can the four of us go to lunch together?"

Blaze looked at the floor and Shadow asked: "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah." Blaze stuttered and turned to Sonic and Silver, who got off the horses to speak with Blaze.

She said: "Guys, you both know I can't be seen with you guys or anyone in town while the Rogues and Mephiles are in town."

Silver patted her shoulder and said: "Everything will be fine." Blaze rolled her eyes and answered: "Whatever…"

Blaze turned her attention to Shadow and said: "Well, now that we have the horses, we may start with our third lesson of the day. We are going to ride these horses. Get on either one of them."

Shadow nodded and got on Sonic's horse (Dingo) and Blaze got on Silver's horse (Frisky). Sonic and Silver held the horses by a rope and started to walk.

_A few laps later…_

"Ok, you guys, we're going on a ride." Blaze said

"Ok, Blaze. We'll untie the horses and Silver and I will be sitting over there." Sonic answered as he showed Blaze a rock that looked like a little shelter.

Blaze nodded and Sonic and Silver started to untie the horses. Then they took shelter on the rock that Sonic pointed and Silver took out two bottles of water from his backpack.

_(Now Tails appears __riding the third horse following them and rolling the film with his camera)_

"So, care to explain your side of the story?" Shadow asked Blaze

"If I tell you, you would've wished you never met me." Blaze answered

"Well, Silver and Sonic know your little secret and they care." Shadow said

Blaze sighed and said: "That's because they understand me, unlike the townsfolk. Sure, I save them but they know nothing about me and besides, if they ever knew my secret, they wouldn't accept me."

"You don't know that… yet. Why jump into that conclusion?" Shadow said

Blaze didn't answer but she whipped the horse she was riding. Shadow did the same and caught up with Blaze. (Tails also whipped his horse so he could tape this scene)

Then, Shadow and Blaze were at the same speed and Blaze said: "Let's ride back to where Sonic and Silver are." Shadow nodded and the duo (and Tails) came back to the spot where Sonic and Silver were.

Shadow and Blaze showed up to Sonic and Silver's spot (Omega turned on the regular camera and Tails stopped recording and headed to the set without anyone noticing)

"Whoa. You two kept going. What's wrong?" Sonic asked

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Blaze answered

"So, Blaze. Still having lunch with us?" Silver asked

"…Yes. I will…" Blaze answered

"Ok. We'll leave you two to talk." Sonic said as he and Silver took off with the horses. (Out the set and backstage actually)

Blaze saw that Shadow was staring at her, but she stared back and said:

"Ok… I'll tell you… everything…"

Shadow nodded and leaned at the rock. Blaze just stood still and stared at him nervously. Then she sighed, closed her eyes and started:

"…I'm considered an _outlaw_ yet I fight and save everyone, so I'm part-hero. Mephiles came into town one day and took out the former sheriff, Vector. The town quivered in fear when they saw the Babylon Rogues as Mephiles' co-workers. I moved into town shortly after the incident and I met Silver and we became good friends very quickly. A few months later, I met Sonic and we also became good friends. Despite from what I told you, I live in Rouge's House but I made her keep it a secret."

Blaze quickly turned away and Shadow asked: "Where are you going?"

Blaze then turned around and answered: "Um, I shared this information, so that you remember what happened to this town. And now, I'll take my stuff and leave town and don't you even dare stop me because I won't."

Shadow quickly caught up with Blaze and stopped her in her tracks.

"Blaze, I never said anything. Just know this; now, you have another person that will support you." Shadow said

"I'm touched, but –" Blaze's answer was cut off

"Just trust them." Shadow said as he started walking back to town. Blaze picked up her stuff and followed him back to town.

* * *

"_**CUT!**__** Great scene you two! I see bonding!"**_

Blaze blushed a little and said: "If you meant about the movie, of course there might be."

Shadow whispered to her: "Actually, she meant a real bond."

Blaze blushed even more but regained her nerve and said:

"Um, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Blaze ran backstage and changed to her regular clothes and headed back to her house.

(Blaze's POV): "Well, I walked out, but seriously a REAL BOND? I like Shadow as a friend but nothing more, ya' hear me? Oh God I've turned into Amy…"

(Shadow's POV): "That was odd of Denise to say, but I agree with Blaze. We are just friends and well, we talked a few times, but the friend bond I can manage."

(Sonic's POV): " (Laughing) Shadow? And Blaze? (Laughs harder then sighed) They can be friends, but why did Denise say they were bonding! (Starts to laugh again)"

(Denise's POV): _**"Ok I might've said that what I said, but seriously, both of them are suffering the classic case of denial. I just know they secretly like each other, girl's tuition."**_

(Sonic's POV): "(Texting) Ok, Denise came up with a great idea. She gave me this phone and I've just faked a text message to Shadow. I set him a fake date with Blaze tonight at 8 in the Mozart Restaurant & Steak House, but I made Shadow's text look like it came from Blaze and I've asked Amy to help and (groans) be my date to the restaurant if she faked a text message to Blaze. Denise said this will prove that they love each other."

(Amy's POV): "(Squeals) I'm going on a date with Sonic! (Squeals again)"

As Blaze and Shadow walked home in their separate ways, they both got the fake text. Blaze reacted nervously and ran to her house. Shadow, on the other hand, reacted surprised and shocked, but he shook the thought off and headed to Sonic's House.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry, I'm so excited and I updated!**_

_**Anyway, if I get my review, I will update!**_

Cliffhanger! ˄_˄


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…

_**This chapter will contain the characters but no rehearsal will take place. **__**And it takes place in the night!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! ^_^'**_

_

* * *

_

(Blaze's House…)

Blaze headed inside her house and closed the door…

"I can't believe Shadow texted me and asked me out. Well, I don't mind. I will take a shower and then decide what to wear." Blaze thought as she started to head to the bathroom

_

* * *

_

(Sonic's House…)

Shadow arrived to Sonic's house, but Sonic saw him and asked:

"What's up, Shads?"

Shadow ignored his question and sat in the couch. Sonic sat next to him and Shadow started:

"…Faker…what do you do…when a girl sends you…a text…and ask you out…for a…date…?"

Sonic looked at Shadow, then he lied down on the couch upside down and answers: "Well, uh...who's the lucky girl?"

"…Blaze…" Shadow answered

Sonic fell down from the couch on his head and said: "Um, I say you go for it. Oh, and at what place –"

"Mozart Restaurant & Steak House…" Shadow cut him off

"Dude! That place is fancy! You better get ready!" Sonic said as he got up and pushed Shadow to the hallway. Shadow ignored Sonic's reaction and he headed for the showers. Then, Sonic made sure that Shadow wasn't watching him and quickly dialed Amy's number…

_

* * *

_

(Amy's House…)

"Really?" Amy asked to the person in the line

"Yeah. I'm really not sure what to wear." Blaze said to Amy who had her phone between her shoulder and her cheek since she was picking up some dresses

"Oh, I'll be – Hang on Blaze, I have another call." Amy said as she picked up the other line. "Hello?" She said

"Amy, has Blaze called you yet?" Sonic asked making sure Shadow didn't hear anything.

"Oh, yeah! She's in my other line, in fact." Amy answered

"Good. Then, let's get dressed too and keep an eye on them." Sonic said and hung up.

Amy cursed mentally that Sonic hung up on her, but she ignored that and got back to Blaze's call. "So, as I was saying –"

"Who was it?" Blaze cut her off

"Um, it was Rouge. She told me she couldn't babysit Cream because she had a date with Knuckles. And I told her I couldn't either since I was going on a date with Sonic, so I told her to call Shade or Tikal." Amy answered

"Oh, that makes sense. Meet me at my house shortly. Oh, and I almost forgot. Sonic asked you out? Wow, he either must have confessed his feelings for you or you tied him against his will and forced him?" Blaze asked

"I don't know. He just asked me since I have been playing the quiet one…" Amy answered

"Oh, ok, bye." Blaze said and then hung up

_

* * *

_

(Sonic's House…)

"Shadow, we need to fit in this tux for you." Sonic said as he got a tux from his closet

Sonic's phone rang and answered: "Hello?"

"Sonic, it's Amy." Amy said

"Be back in a sec." Sonic told Shadow. When he got out the door, he said: "Amy, can you help me put on Shadow's tuxedo?"

"I can't. I'm already near Blaze's house." Amy answered

"Can't you just get Rouge to help Blaze instead?" Sonic asked

"Ok, I guess." Amy said and dialed Rouge.

"Rouge here." Rouge answered

"Rouge? It's Amy. Listen, I need you to help Blaze pick an outfit for a date she has." Amy said

"Well, well, who's the lucky fella?" Rouge asked. Since Sonic was still in the line, he snickered and answered: "It's Shadow."

"Oh, I'll be right over at her house." Rouge answered and the three hung up.

_

* * *

_

(Blaze's House…)

Blaze was getting her dress and her hair ready, but heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" Blaze said, but quickly thought "Oh no. That might be Shadow. I'll just wear this on…" She starts to put some jeans, but then heard: "Blaze? It's Rouge. Just open the door already."

"Ok, coming!" Blaze answered and she put up a purple nightgown and her hair was messed up. She rushed down the stairs and greeted: "Hi Rouge."

"Hi, Blaze. Amy sent me over since she called me and said that she was going to babysit Cream." Rouge answered

"Oh, and what about her date with Sonic?" Blaze asked

"She called him, but he understood about the whole babysitting thing and he is going over to Cream's house to visit Amy and Tails will also join him." Rouge answered

"Oh, okay. Come in." Blaze said as she and Rouge entered the house…

_(Blaze's Room…)_

"Ok, Rouge. This is my room. I don't know if it's great but I live by myself in here and I don't mind." Blaze said as she entered her room with Rouge following her

"My, your room is really big." Rouge answered very enthusiastic

"Yeah. Um, here are the dresses I planned on wearing." Blaze sad as she showed Rouge a light blue long dress with sparkles, a purple long dress with pink on the center and a black dress that was long to the knees.

"Oh the last one will do." Rouge answered as she picked it up. "Oh, and you need some black cuffs with that and some black high heels?" Rouge asked

"Yes, why?" Blaze asked

"Nothing, just trust me and put it on. And after that, let me do your hair and makeup." Rouge answered as she pushed Blaze to the bathroom with everything Rouge told her to wear.

_(5 MINUTES LATER…)_

"You look great." Rouge said and she sat Blaze down. "Now, just sit back and let me do my magic." Rouge grabbed Blaze's makeup kit as she started to just put a little bit of black eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss.

Then, she brushed Blaze's hair and put a black hair band when she was done.

"Perfect." Rouge said as she went through Blaze's closet and handed her a black purse.

"Thanks Rouge." Blaze said

"Anytime, hun." Rouge said and she flew off to her house.

_

* * *

_

(Sonic's House…)

"You look great Shadow!" Amy exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm sure Blaze will never keep her eyes off of you." Sonic said

"Yeah… Anyway, let's just take these shoes off of you." Amy said and she handed Shadow the matching shoes and he slipped them on.

Sonic looked out the window and said: "Limo's here!"

"You hired a limo driver?" Shadow asked

Sonic nodded with a smirk on his face. Shadow ignored him and got on the limo. Amy took out her phone and called Rouge.

"Rouge! Warn Blaze that the limo will get to her house!" Amy said

"Ok." Rouge said and hung up. Then, she threw a text to Blaze warning her about the limo.

Blaze got the text from her house and when she walked out, she saw Shadow in a tuxedo and blushed like mad, but she entered the limo and Shadow as well.

_

* * *

_

(Sonic's House…)

"Ok, Amy. Let's head to Mozart and meet up with the others." Sonic said and then ran to the bathroom real quick and got his tuxedo on very quick too and turned back to Amy.

"Ok." Amy responded and she got out her red long dress for this occasion and dressed up very quick too in the bathroom and she got out. Since Sonic was fast, he just swept Amy off of her feet and got to Mozart before Shadow and Blaze since they got a shortcut.

_

* * *

_

(Mozart Restaurant…)

Sonic and Amy showed up and there waiting for them were Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, Bunnie and Silver, all dressed very fancy since Sonic told them about the set up date.

They entered and Rouge said: "Table for seven, my good man." Rouge said as she bribed the waiter with a 100 dollar bill. "Right this way, madam." The waiter said as he led them to the table for 8.

Sonic and Denise set up the table for seven to be very close to the table where Shadow and Blaze would sit. Of course not too close.

A moment later, Shadow and Blaze arrived to the restaurant and the waiter led them to their table.

"Quick! Cover yourselves with the menus." Sonic whispered and everyone did as told.

Shadow and Blaze sat down at their table and Blaze was a little nervous since this was their first _"date"._

Shadow noticed that Blaze was nervous and asked: "You okay? I think you should order some water."

"Y-yeah." Blaze stuttered. Then, she saw a waiter and asked the waiter: "Can I get some water?"

The waiter nodded and handed Blaze a glass of water. Blaze began to drink it and the waiter headed to the table where Sonic and the others were.

"Water anyone?" The waiter asked

"Sure. Seven would be – Denise, what are you doing here?" Sonic said quietly

"_**Well, I had to be here, somehow, didn't I? Oh, and can I hide under your table? I need to take off this itchy outfit."**_

Sonic nodded and Denise quickly hid under the table and took off her costume and she had a red shirt, blue jeans and some black shoes. Then, she took a seat next to Bunnie and said: _**"I knew this was a great idea…"**_

_At Shadow and Blaze's table…_

"So, um what should we order?" Blaze asked looking at the menu.

"I think I will order a steak." Shadow answered looking at the menu

Blaze just smiled but looked back at her menu. Then another waiter goes around the table and said: "Good evening. My name is Nina. I will be your waiter for the evening. What can I get the lovely couple tonight?"

Blaze blushed a little, but answered: "I think I will have a salad. Oh, and one steak for me."

"I will also have the steak." Shadow answered

"One salad and two steaks. Um and help yourselves with a complimentary appetizer." Nina answered and she put the appetizer on the table.

Blaze looked at Shadow and said: "So, um I was surprised when I received a text from you."

Shadow had a confused look and said: "I thought you texted me."

"Sorry if I asked, but seriously, this has been interesting so far." Blaze said and looked away and blushed a little but drank a little more water.

"I think the text got you all nervous." Shadow said

"Um, no. I mean I really am enjoying myself." Blaze said

Just at that moment, some music started to play.

_

* * *

_

At the table for eight…

"_**Uh, oh. Trouble."**_

"Oh, Sonic, let's dance!" Amy said, but Sonic and Sally were standing up to dance

"Don't worry, sugah'. He'll turn around eventually." Bunnie said

"Oh, well. Hey Silver, let's have a quick dance." Amy said as she dragged him to the dance floor and Rouge dragged Knuckles as well.

"Um, Sonic. I'm gonna sit down." Sally said and she headed to her seat.

Sonic then had an idea and went to the main stage in the restaurant…

When Sonic got to the stage, he whispered to the host: "Can you get those two (Points at Shadow and Blaze) to dance together?"

The host nodded and Amy and Silver quickly appeared and Amy threatened: "And do not mention a word about this."

"Nice girlfriend you have there." The host muttered to Sonic

Sonic, Amy and Silver quickly walked back to the table for eight without Shadow or Blaze noticing. Then the host grabbed his microphone and said:

"This next song the DJ is going to play goes for all the new lovers in here."

The host motioned the engineer to move the lights to where Sonic told him to point. Shadow and Blaze looked at each other and Shadow broke the silence.

"Want to dance?" He asked

Blaze looked at him and said: "Um, sure, if you want."

Shadow and Blaze stood to the dance floor and started to dance.

_

* * *

_

At the table for eight…

All the girls were in awe and whispered how cute they looked together. Silver sighed and thought: "Well, if Blaze is happy, then I'm happy."

Denise saw at the cute moment but when she saw Sonic and Amy stand up, she whispered: "Sonic, no…"

Sonic and Amy headed out to the dance floor to dance but Shadow and Blaze saw them and thought: _"Oh, crap."_

Shadow and Blaze quickly snuck back to their table, but Sonic and Amy saw them and followed them. Once there, they pulled out two chairs and sat to their table.

"What are you two doing here?" Blaze asked

"Nothing, just having dinner." Sonic answered

"Oh, really?" Shadow asked

"Yup." Sonic answered

"So, at which table you two are sitting?" Blaze asked a little irritated

"Oh, um, at a VIP table." Amy answered

"You don't mind if we join you there?" Blaze asked

"Nononono. Only WE can sit there." Sonic answered

"I don't believe either one of you two." Shadow said

"Yeah. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." Blaze said

"Um excuse me, your food is here." Nina said while she and a male waiter put the steaks on the table and Blaze's salad was served as a side dish.

"Now leave." Shadow said a little angry.

Sonic and Amy left and headed back to the table for eight. Denise was a little pissed and said: _**"What the hell, Sonic?"**_

"Oh, they must have noticed you in the waiter's outfit." Sonic said

"_**Yeah, but at least I didn't ruin their moment." **_

Both Sonic and Denise started arguing but Silver cut them off.

"Enough you two. Let's just go already!" Silver exclaimed and Sonic and Denise were still arguing while walking to Sonic's House.

Sonic ditched Denise, but Denise called him and Sonic and Denise kept arguing through the cell phone.

_

* * *

_

(9:30 p.m.)

Shadow and Blaze were at the limo and the limo stopped at Blaze's house. Blaze saw that Shadow was a little pissed, but said: "…I really enjoyed this night…" Then, Blaze gave Shadow a quick kiss on the cheek and said:

"See you tomorrow."

The limo driver drove away and Blaze entered her house, changed to her pajamas and headed off to sleep…

_**

* * *

**_

Yay for new chappies!

_**Anyway, R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…

_**Back with rehearsals and the plot! Oh, and I promised something that didn't happen, so I apologize.**_

_**Anyway, in this chapter, Cosmo, Shade and Tikal will appear. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning, everyone was already in the set eating breakfast. Denise showed up and said:

"_**Morning, guys. Since this is our third day of shooting, I just want you to know that today we will have three more actors for this movie. Now, give the warmest of welcomes to Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna and Cosmo. Ok, you three, you will get about an hour to get dressed and enjoy what the cast has to offer you. **__**Have a good day!" **_

Tikal and Shade approached Knuckles and said: "Hi Knuckles."

Knuckles looked at his two echidna friends and said: "Tikal? How did you get out from the Master Emerald?"

"_**I used my powers against it."**_

"And Shade, I haven't seen you in a while." Knuckles said

"It's nice to see you too." Shade said

Rouge stepped forward and said: "Back off you two. He's with me."

"I'm related to him." Tikal said

"We're just friends." Shade said

"_**Oh boy…"**_

* * *

Blaze saw Shadow and she greeted him: "Morning, Shadow."

He just kept walking and she got a little pissed. She hid her emotion and said: "So, the meal last night was quite good. And I had a good time."

Shadow gave her a quick stare and kept walking. Blaze shook her head and still followed him. Then, she started:

"Shadow, if something is wrong, just say it. Just admit that maybe you didn't have fun last night and that you never may want to speak to me ever again. I really don't like the silent treatment you are giving me right now. "

Shadow stopped at his tracks and turned to face her. Blaze was about to turn his back, but he said: "…I'm not mad at you."

Blaze slowly turned to face him and she asked: "Well, if you're not mad at me, why did you ignore me earlier this morning?"

"It wasn't on purpose…" Shadow muttered

"Forget it Shadow. If you don't want to explain –" Blaze was cut off by Shadow, who said:

"I was walking around and pretended not to hear a sound."

"Ah, so you're pissed at Sonic. Ok, I get it. But why didn't you –"

"We were walking the whole way here and when you greeted me, the blue faker started to bug me, that's why I didn't greet back."

"Well, if you were pissed at Sonic, you shouldn't have made me upset."

"Did I?" Shadow smirked. Blaze gave him a cold stare as she answered:

"Yes. And I really hate it when I get ignored." Blaze answered

"Maybe I should ignore you more often, Your Highness."

"Well, I never."

Denise saw them and started to giggle.

"What are you looking at?" Blaze asked

"_**The way you guys are acting around each other. I love it!"**_

Blaze blushed a little but said: "Oh, go jump in a ditch."

"_**How dare you? I am leaving."**_

Denise left to the set with Shadow and Blaze following her.

(Blaze's POV): "Just so we're clear, I am not a drama queen or have a crush on anyone on this set whatsoever. I just talk to the cast members equally fair, except the birds and Mephiles."

(Shadow's POV): "If I see Faker running around these parts today, he is so dead."

(Denise's POV): _**"Well, I think the little set-up I did last night with Sonic, although he RUINED IT, turned out fine, since I see Shadow and Blaze a little closer than before."**_

(Sonic's POV): "I better watch out today, since Shadow, Blaze and Denise are pissed at me. I didn't do anything wrong. Denise and I just set up a dinner for them, we get them closer and no thanks in return? Man, what more do they want from me?"

* * *

Tails was setting up the lights for the scene with Omega and Cosmo appeared.

"Hi Tails." She greeted

Tails and Omega turned around and saw Cosmo dressed in a green western dress and had her pink flowers. Tails blushed and said: "Hi, Cosmo. You look great."

"Thanks. But I think that's –" Tails was cut off by Marine who asked:

"How do I look mates?"

She had a green shirt, blue jeans, black boots, black gloves and a brown hat with a black handkerchief.

"Great." Tails answered

"Aw, thanks, mate. Oh, and who is your little friend here?" Marine answered

"Oh. Marine, this is Cosmo. Cosmo, this is my friend Marine and the robot standing next to me is Omega." Tails said

"Oh, nice to meet to meet you." Cosmo said as she and Marine shook hands.

_**(**__**Over P.A.): "Attention cast members. Report to the saloon set right now. We're about to shoot another scene. That is all."**_

Tails, Omega, Cosmo and Marine headed to the set.

_

* * *

_

At the saloon set…

"_**Ok, now that we're all here, I am here to tell the role of our newest cast members in this movie. Ok, which one of our newest cast members can cook well at best?" **_

Cosmo raised her hand, but put it back down quickly.

"_**Ok, Cosmo. You'll be our cook. T**__**ikal, Shade, you are the waiters, but Shade also owns the gun store and Knuckles, since you pretty much own the saloon, you have to welcome everyone and make reservations. And before we shoot the scene, I have assigned you all to tables inside."**_

Everyone just listened to the assigned seats.

"_**Table one is for the Babylon Rogues and Mephiles. You may seat there, but remember to act like nobody knows you're there. And I made sure it looks like it's dark for special effect."**_

(Jet's POV): "Heh. This girl didn't waste time into making this movie."

Jet and the ones mentioned took their assigned seats.

"_**Table number 2 goes to the Chaotix and Rouge. You guys are looking suspiciously at the ones sitting in table number one."**_

The Chaotix and Rouge sat down at table number two.

"_**Table number three goes to Amy, Sally, Marine and Big."**_

The four took their seats.

(Marine's POV): "Oh, I have to take a seat next to a big guy. I just hope I don't get squished."

"_**And the last table goes to Sonic, Bunnie, Tails and Cream."**_

The four took their assigned seats.

"_**Oh, and Silver, you have to help the waitresses."**_

(Silver's POV): "I think I just hit rock bottom in this film."

"_**And Shadow and Blaze have to take their seats where Sonic, Bunnie, Cream and Tails are. Ok, places everyone."**_

Everyone took their places.

"_**Ok, LIGHTS! (Omega set the lights), CAMERA! (Omega prepares the camera) and… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!" **_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Shadow and Blaze were walking around the neighborhood and they found Rouge's House. Blaze told Shadow to stay outside while she just left her stuff in her living room. Shadow just nodded and allowed Blaze to take her time.

When Blaze was done, she locked the front door and she arrived to the saloon with Shadow. Then, she suddenly stopped her tracks and turned her back.

"Shadow, I really can't do this." Blaze said. Shadow sighed and said:

"Blaze, we'll just grab a bite and get out."

"Promise?

"…Promise."

When they both headed inside, they saw that everyone who was inside stare at them. Blaze tried to walk out, since she wasn't used to the outlaw/hero thing, but felt a hand in her shoulder that made her stop her tracks.

Knuckles walked up to them and greeted: "Hey, you're that new guy. Shadow, right?"

Shadow nodded and said: "Table for two."

"Sonic's table has two seats and he wanted you to join at his table. You don't mind joining him?"

"Not at all. Lead us to their table."

"Alright. Follow me."

Blaze once again tried to get out but Shadow said: "Like I said, we'll just grab a bite and get out."

Blaze hesitated to follow Knuckles, but Shadow started leading her to the table instead. Blaze started to look quickly at other tables, and then looked away. When Knuckles stopped, Shadow and Blaze saw Sonic and Sonic greeted: "Hey! It's Shadow and Blaze. How's it going, you two?"

"I want to go home." Blaze said and started to stand up, but Shadow gripped her arm and said: "Don't walk out on us."

"He's right Blaze. It's time to come out of hiding and face the town!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you two are right." Blaze said a little confidently. Cream was coming back to the table, but saw Blaze. She said: "Um, hi, miss Blaze."

Blaze looked at the young rabbit in front of her. The rabbit continued:

"I'm Cream. Nice to meet you." Cream extended her hand. Blaze did the same and both girl shook hands. Then, Cream took out a little napkin and a pen and asked:

"May I have your autograph, Miss Blaze?" Blaze nodded and she took the napkin and the and started to write down:

_  
To: Cream_

_Take care of yourself and be strong._

_Your new friend, Blaze._

After Cream read the note, she hugged Blaze and said: "Thanks."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jet, Wave, Storm and Mephiles were sitting in a table apart from the other tables. In the table they were sitting, they saw Blaze and her friends surrounding her. Wave started:

"Blech. Look over there." Everyone looked at their target and Jet said:

"Hey, it's that girl."

"Shall we strike, Sheriff Mephiles?" Wave asked

"Not yet. Let us wait until the sun sets. But I have a plan…" Mephiles said and drank a bit of root beer

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Blaze!" Marine said as she headed to the table she was sitting.

"What is it, Marine?" Blaze asked, but Marine gripped her wrist and she answered: "Let's head onto the stage."

Blaze was led up a few stair steps and Marine said: "Good afternoon, folks. I would like you all to know Blaze. I know you all have just seen her, but I know her. She is a great friend and she is my role model. Now, I will let Blaze do her honors and talk with the rest of you."

Everyone clapped and Blaze glared at Marine. Marine just smiled and got off the stage and sat down.

"Um, hi. Please excuse my friend. I'm just gonna –" Blaze was cut off when Sonic said: "Blaze, you rock!"

The others stared at him oddly and Blaze continued:

"Um, I would also say thank you. For the support my fans have given me, but I am not always going to be there for –" Blaze was cut off again, but this time by Silver, who said:

"Blaze, you have always protected us, and we should be thanking you. I would like to thank you for being the best friend/sister I've never had."

"Um, you're welcome. Uh, please enjoy the food." Blaze got off the stage and left the restaurant. Sonic and Silver just looked at her leave and Sonic said:

"C'mon, Shadow, let's find Blaze."

Shadow nodded and the two hedgehogs left the restaurant to look for Blaze.

"So, she has a soft side…" Jet said grinning evilly.

"We'll kidnap her tonight." Sheriff Mephiles said as he and the Babylon Rogues left the restaurant.

"_**CUT! Snack time, everyone!"**_

* * *

_Backstage…_

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said

Shadow ignored him and kept walking.

"C'mon Shadow, you can't just ignore me forever. I know what Denise and I did last night was wrong. You can't just stay angry by that for the rest of your life." Sonic said

"…If you're so sorry like you said, why were you spying on the whole fake date?" Shadow asked

"Because, you never admit your feelings towards anyone and you would've left Blaze wondering for a long time, considering you talk but you never express your feelings." Sonic said

"Listen faker. If I were in… you know what I mean, I would've wondered about it and then I let said person know how I feel whether they ask me or not." Shadow said

"Oh, so you DO like Blaze. This is so going to be spread around the whole set." Sonic said and started to run

(Shadow's POV): "I am SO killing that Faker…"

(Sonic's POV): "Well, I guess Shadow isn't very emotionless as he is. I need to tell Denise about this…"

* * *

Sonic saw Blaze eating a donut and she asked: "What do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for setting you and Shadow on a fake date." Sonic answered

"Well…I did kinda – Argh! I still think that –" Blaze was cut off by Sonic, who asked: "You kinda what?"

"Just forget it Sonic. And don't do that again or I will personally make you suffer." Blaze threatened

Sonic saw that Blaze was forming fire around her body and clenching a fist, so he just left her. After that, Blaze calmed down and when she turned to apologize to Sonic, she saw Mephiles in front of her. She quickly stood in a fighting stance and asked: "What do YOU want?"

"My, aren't we feisty. It seems that you are troubled." Mephiles said

"Pft. Why do you care?" Blaze asked

"No reason. I just need you to be troubled…" Mephiles said as he took a step forward. Blaze's eyes widened and she took a step back. Mephiles chuckled evilly and said: "Be afraid princess. Be very afraid." Mephiles left in an oozy form.

(Blaze's POV): "Just what is wrong with that psycho maniac? He really gives me the creeps, but I can act it perfectly. Unless… (Looks at the script) Oh my God…"

(Mephiles' POV): (Laughs evilly) "I just did what I did because of the next scene…"

_**(**__**Over P.A.): "Break's over guys. Head to the desert set."**_

_

* * *

_

The Desert Set…

**_"Ok, in this scene, Blaze is in the desert, and Shadow finds Blaze in here. Sonic, you only appear shortly. As for the rest of you that don't appear in this scene, I need you guys to help me edit the rest of this film. Omega, you take them to the editing room and Tails, you stay here with me and tape the whole thing. Places, you guys."_**

The ones that knew who had nothing to do with the scene followed Omega and the others took their places.

**_"Ok. And… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"_**

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Sonic and Shadow looked over the whole town and headed to the desert.

"Huh. I thought she might be here." Sonic said "Shadow, can you look in here while I look for Blaze someplace else?"

Shadow nodded and Sonic said: "Thanks. I'll meet you back at my house later."

Sonic left and headed back to the town. Shadow walked around the desert to look for Blaze. Then, he heard soft sobbing and decided to follow his instincts.

He saw Blaze hugging her feet to her chest and her face buried. He said: "Blaze?" She quickly wiped away her tears and looked up. Shadow just sat down on the floor next to her and asked: "Something wrong?"

Blaze just shook her head and stared at the sky. Shadow sighed and said: "…I know something is wrong with you…" Blaze just looked at him. She couldn't stand it when people were so kind with her even when they know what she truly is. She just stood up and said:

"Shadow, you know what I am already. You know what people see in me."

By that point, Blaze started to form tears in her eyes, but continued: "…You know what Marine, Sonic and Silver said. I'd hate to be the figure of disappointment, but I'm not going to be here forever. The sheriff wants me dead unless I join him. I don't want to join his little crime partners and I don't want to face death. I just…I just don't know what to do anymore."

By that time Blaze was crying and she placed her hand on the rock, disappointed and hurt. She tried to walk away, but Shadow stood up and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. She stopped crying and saw him.

"Why are you giving up now? You made it this far, but that doesn't mean you don't have a chance. You had the guts to fight back when I met you, and now you just give up? Where is the Blaze everyone in town knows?" Shadow asked

Blaze soon realized what he meant and closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. She inhaled deeply and said: "Thanks. But if I want to save this town, I have to train you, don't I?" She smirked and threw a rope at him.

"You still had the ropes?" Shadow asked

"Hey better be ready for something." Blaze shrugged and then smiled.

Shadow and Blaze kept training until sunset.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After the whole training session, Shadow realized he forgot to warn Sonic about finding Blaze. Blaze smiled and said: "Thanks for being here, Shadow."

Shadow just nodded in response. Blaze and Shadow started to walk and Blaze said: "I have to go back to the house."

"Want me to walk you?" Shadow asked

"I can't let you do that." Blaze smirked

"…Right." Shadow smirked back

Blaze just smiled warmly and said: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaze and Shadow went their separate ways…

"_**CUT! Awesome scene, you two. Anyway, it's lunch time. See you in an hour."**_

Denise left to get some lunch and Shadow and Blaze walked to the cafeteria…

_

* * *

_

At The Cafeteria…

_Table one: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Marine, Cream and Cosmo_

_Table two: Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze_

_Table three: Sally, Bunnie, Espio, Vector and Charmy_

_Table four: Babylon Rogues and Mephiles_

_Table five: Big, Tikal, Shade and Omega  
_

(Marine's POV): "I didn't want to get in trouble like the other day, so today, I'm sitting next to Tails and Sonic. Sure, I'd also prefer that Blaze would sit with me, but the bloke next to her would've kicked me out of the table. I mean, I am SO mature, mate so I say take that!"

(Sonic's POV): "This has been pretty cool so far, but ever since Marine's been here, everything has been a little…noisy. I wonder if she's related to Amy."

(Amy's POV): (Pulls out hammer) "Urgh! How can Sonic say that? If you ask me, I should pummel him. RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

(Cosmo's POV): "Everyone has been so nice to me so far, except the antagonists of this movie. I don't even know them and I think they hate me."

(Shade's POV): "This movie set is pretty detailed to a western theme. I just want to use the guns and shoot at someone."

(Tikal's POV): "I really hope this movie has a happy ending, because I've heard that western movies use guns and I really don't want to end up hurt."

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out!" Sonic said as he held the script.

Everyone in his table were looking at the script he was holding and Marine asked: "An abducting scene? That sounds Sci-Fi if you ask me."

"No Marine." Tails answered "An abducting scene is the best part in a Western Movie."

"Oh." Marine replied "I'll be backstage if you or anyone needs me."

Tails started to talk to Cosmo and Cream whispered to Amy. "Amy, can I talk to you backstage?" Amy nodded and left backstage with Cream.

Then Sally and Bunnie showed up at the table and sat where Amy and Cream sat previously and Sally asked: "Hey Sonic. I'm throwing a party this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Sure Sally, but I want to know something." Sonic responded as he got up

"Ok. Then you may ask me." Sally said also getting up and walking outside the hallway with Sonic

"Sally, I really like you and I just want to know that if you…like me back." Sonic said while putting his right hand behind his head

"Sonic, I do like you back, but you know that it won't work out. I'm sorry." Sally said a little disappointed

"Oh. Okay, I understand." Sonic said also disappointed

"But, we'll always be friends." Sally implied

"Thanks, Sal. Anyway, where's the party?" Sonic asked

"In the Community Activities Center. Denise and I made the arrangements for Saturday and we will announce it by the end of the day." Sally said

"Ok, I'll be there." Sonic said as he and Sally went to their respective tables…

_

* * *

_

Backstage…

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Amy asked

"Amy, Tails has been ignoring me. I'm glad Cosmo is back, but ever since she's been here, Tails just hasn't talked back. I even joined them backstage and I was right next to him and yet he didn't notice me when I tapped his shoulder." Cream said disappointed and putting her hands on her face.

Tails and Cosmo passed by and Tails asked: "Hey, Amy, hey…Cream? What's wrong?"

Cream quickly took her hands out of her face and wiped the tears. She answered: "Nothing."

"Cream, would you like to go to the ice cream shop after we get off?" Cosmo asked

"Oh, of course." Cream answered

"Later Cream!" Tails and Cosmo said at the same time.

"So, I take it everything's fine then?" Amy asked

"Mm-hmm." Cream replied

"Ok, I'll see you later." Amy said as she left back to the cafeteria.

_**(Over P.A.): "Ok, guys. Lunchtime is now over. You may proceed to the set for your next rehearsal!"**_

Everyone did as told and headed to the main set…

_**

* * *

**_

(Evil Laugh) I will leave you wondering for a while, since I am very busy.

_**Sorry for the evil laugh, but seriously I will.**_

_**Anyway, R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…

_**I'm back! In honor of my Over view, **__**9 chapters done and over 900 hits, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

At The Set…

"Our third rehearsal of the day…" Sonic thought

"The kidnapping scene…" Blaze thought

"Heh. It's time to take that girl down." Jet thought

**_"I see early birds. Are you guys ready?"_**

The three nodded. Then, the others stepped in and sat down

**_"Good. Now in this scene, we have to shoot in a neighborhood set I generously made. Ok, the antagonists of this set are the kidnappers and Blaze is the damsel in distress…"_**

(Blaze's POV): "Oh, great."

(Mephiles' POV): "This is getting interesting…"

**_"Now, Tails. Have you showed Cosmo and the girls everything on the set?"_**

Tails nodded

**_"Good. Is everyone ready for the next scene?"_**

Everyone nodded

**_"Ok, places everyone."_**

Everyone took their places

**_"Ok, LIGHTS! (Lights are set) CAMERA! (Cameras get set) and…(Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"_**

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

_Town set…_

Blaze was walking through the neighborhood and said quietly: "Have to hurry."

Then, Blaze saw Knuckles being ambushed by Storm and Mephiles. She quickly hid behind a barrel and whispered quietly: "What can they possibly want with Knuckles? I know that his saloon is a great place. Just what does mephiles see in that place?"

"Not much. Just a place we'll call the Bandit Saloon." Jet said appearing behind her and trying to catch her. She noticed this and dodged the green hawk, but she was shot in the left arm by Wave. _**(Don't panic! Blaze acted like she actually got shot.)**_

Some fake blood started to spread through her left arm and the floor. She fell on her knees through the pain in her arm and Jet and Wave tied her up. Mephiles looked very pleased seeing her in pain.

"Well done, Rogues. You caught my little outlaw." Mephiles said as he approached Blaze. He stopped right in front of her and asked: "How have you been, my little outlaw? Any particular situations?" The bandit trio watched as she tried to break free.

"If I were you, I'd stop struggling." Jet said and carried her along the way. Storm just left Knuckles unconscious and Jet punched Blaze in the gut, so she'd stop her struggling efforts. Her hat fell to the ground and the Rogues and Mephiles left…

"_**CUT!"**_

Jet untied Blaze and she muttered: "Jerk…"

"_**Okay. Let's keep shooting. And… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

* * *

It was around midnight and Rouge finally got off work. She was heading through town to get to her house nearby.

"I'm gonna go check on Blaze." Rouge said to herself _**(Omega has a machine that can transmit stuff you say to yourself into thoughts)**_

As she continued walking, she saw a hat on the floor and quickly recognized it was Blaze's hat. "Oh, no…" Rouge whispered

Rouge started to look for Blaze around the town and then, she headed to the desert. _**(These rehearsals tell you where the characters will be. However, the cameras are shooting at different angles) **_Rouge landed and didn't see her. She started to worry and quickly ran to Sonic's house.

Once she was there, she knocked really hard, making sure if someone heard her. Shadow woke up and headed to the living room. _**(Cameras everywhere)**_

Shadow opened the door and asked: "Rouge? It's like one in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Shadow, is it?" Rouge asked and he nodded "I need to see Sonic." Rouge entered the house and Shadow led her up the stairs. They entered Sonic's bedroom and tried to wake him up. Sonic was still fast asleep, so Rouge had to yell and the yells woke up Tails, who was in another bedroom.

"What's going on?" Tails asked half-sleepy

"Blaze is nowhere to be found." Rouge replied

Sonic quickly got up and asked: "Tell me this isn't true."

Rouge nodded disappointed and Sonic said: "We have to warn your troop, Rouge."

"I don't know where they live." Rouge said still freaked out

Sonic and Rouge thought for a moment and said at the same time: "Silver."

"Oh, yeah. I think he knows where they live." Sonic said and he headed outside. Rouge followed him and both started knocking really hard on Silver's door. "SILVER! SILVER!"

The noise woke up a few neighbors and Amy yelled from her house, which was near Silver's: "Hey! Keep it down or I'll call the cops!"

"I am a cop and this is cop business!" Rouge yelled back

"Just keep it down!" Amy yelled

Silver opened the door and asked: "Hey, guys, why the –" He was cut off when Sonic quickly grabbed his shoulders and asked: "Silver, do you know where Espio lives?"

"Yes. Why?" Silver asked

"We can't find Blaze anywhere, not even at my place." Rouge answered

Shadow and Tails caught up with the trio and then, the five of them headed to find Espio's house.

Silver stopped at the doorstep and Sonic and Rouge were quick enough to knock so hard on the door that it was knocked down. Espio and Vector grabbed the guns hanging from their wall and pointed it at the five creatures standing in front of them.

"Hey, who do you think – Rouge…and Sonic? What are you two doing breaking my door so late?" Vector asked

"Sorry, Vector. I'll get someone to fix your door and I'll give you a little raise. That is, if Mephiles doesn't raise the taxes again." Rouge answered

"Hello? Has anyone forgotten that Blaze has been kidnapped?" Sonic exclaimed

"Our outlaw hero has been kidnapped? EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Vector exclaimed but Espio slapped him in the face. Vector rubbed where the slap was and Silver said: "We're wasting time. Who knows what Mephiles could be doing to her right now that he got her?"

"Rouge, how did you know Blaze was nowhere to be found?" Sonic asked

Rouge gave him Blaze's hat and Sonic and the rest looked down in shame.

"Ok, let's find Blaze. I will look through the city with Rouge. Espio, Silver and Vector can look around here and Shadow can look around the desert. Tails, can you wake up Bunnie and Cream?" Sonic commanded

Tails nodded and looked for Bunnie and Cream in their house. Shadow dashed off to the desert and Sonic and Rouge headed to the city…

"_**CUT! Ok, we need to be in various places, so I decided that Omega will take the camera and film the ones chosen for the desert scene. Tails, you shoot around this set and I will head to the town set right now with Sonic and Rouge."**_

_

* * *

_

The Town Set…

"_**Ok, Sonic. You and Rouge have to look around here, so remember the lines, ok?"**_

The two nodded

"_**Ok, let me just turn off the lights."**_

Denise turned off the lights

"_**Ok and… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Sonic and Rouge arrived in the city and they split up. Sonic looked by the windows of the gun market, while Rouge looked by the windows of the store. Then, they headed to the police station and looked there as well. Still not finding her, Rouge and Sonic started to walk back to the neighborhood, but Sonic stepped on something. Sonic looked at it closer and realized it was blood, but he knew that must have been Blaze's blood. (Still talking about fake blood)

Rouge saw that the hat had a bit of blood as well, and Sonic looked away, remembering what happened in the past…

* * *

"_**CUT! Memories scene, so I need the actor for this scene."**_

The chosen actors appeared. It was Blaze, Sonic, Silver, Mephiles, and the Babylon Rogues.

Everyone assisted to tie up Silver in a chair for the memory scene. When everyone was ready, they signaled at Denise to start.

"_**Ok and… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal: Memories)

Sonic and Blaze ran to the Sheriff's Office and saw Silver tied up. Blaze and Sonic tried to approach where Silver was, but the Rogues nearly attacked them.

When they made it to the room where Silver was, Blaze tried to untie him, but Mephiles stood by the doorway and had a gun at his hand. He shoots it, but Sonic ended up getting shot in his right arm. He saw Blaze also injured by her side, and Mephiles and the Rogues got away.

Knuckles, Bunnie, Amy and Tails knew where the three were located, so they came to untie Silver and help Sonic and Blaze since they were badly injured, but they were more worried for Blaze since her side was covered in blood and they quickly nursed her to health…

* * *

"_**CUT! Sonic clean yourself real quick!"**_

Sonic took a napkin and quickly cleaned himself up. Then, he headed back to the set where Denise was waiting for him.

"_**Back to the real scene. And… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

* * *

Rouge saw how Sonic felt and placed her right hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked at her.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked

"Let's just head back to the neighborhood and wait for everyone." Rouge said as she and Sonic walked back to the neighborhood…

* * *

"_**CUT! Let's finish the day with the desert scene."**_

Denise and the others walked to the desert set…

_

* * *

_

The Desert Set…

Denise and the others arrived at the desert set.

"_**Ok, let's finish by shooting this last scene. Ok, I took the liberty and placed a shed in this set without anyone knowing. Don't worry, it's roomy and this gets better. Well, for me anyway and some of you. I need you to tie Blaze up to a chair and enter in that shed. And you all do as your script is told. Ok, places everyone!"**_

Everyone took their positions

"_**Ok, LIGHTS! (Lights turned off) CAMERA! (Cameras get ready) and… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Shadow started to walk through the cold desert at night. He looked up and saw the moon.

"Look at a desert, Sonic says. What was he thinking? It's very cold in here, so I'd doubt that –" Shadow stopped talking to himself when he saw a light coming from an area.

Shadow approached the area and saw a window. He peeked in and saw Mephiles, the Babylon Rogues and Blaze tied up to a chair. "Could this be their hideout?" Shadow asked himself

He quickly ducked so no one could see him, but he still peeked in. He went to the back door and saw it open. He entered and closed the door quickly.

Storm saw him, but Shadow knocked him out quickly. Jet also walked in, and he saw Shadow. Jet threw a rope at him, but Shadow dodged it with ease, but he didn't see that Wave threw her rope and caught Shadow by his legs. Jet and Wave quickly tied him up and they brought Shadow to where Mephiles was standing.

"Hey, Sheriff. This is the new hedgehog I was warning you about." Jet said

Mephiles shot a glare at Shadow and said: "So it's true. We DO look alike." Mephiles laughed his insane laugh and Shadow was trying to break free, but he failed.

"I wouldn't dare struggling." Mephiles said

"Just what do you want from Blaze?" Shadow asked. Mephiles stared at Blaze who was in a lot of pain and Shadow saw that part of the rope was covered with blood. Shadow growled and asked: "What did she ever do to you?"

"I wanted her to join my bandit group, but she refused to do so and I know that if she doesn't leave this town, I will kill her." Mephiles answered

Shadow just shot a death glare at Mephiles. Mephiles continued:

"But now that you came to the picture, she will want to face death. You're lucky I'm letting you live, but we will settle this at high noon…" Mephiles said and he punched Shadow in the gut very hard.

When Shadow fell unconscious, his minions regained consciousness and left Shadow outside the shed and back in the desert…

* * *

"_**CUT! I will see you all tomorrow." **_

Everyone untied Shadow and Blaze and they left backstage.

_

* * *

_

Backstage…

Shadow and Blaze headed to their separate dressing rooms and they headed to the bathrooms there. Once there, they washed the crimson substance off and they changed to their usual clothing.

When they finished, Sonic saw Shadow and asked: "So, how are you and Blaze getting along?"

"Just fine." Shadow answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, are you two going on a date again?" Sonic asked smirking. Shadow wanted to punch him, but he answered: "No. Are you and Amy going to your place or her place to compliment each other?"

"How dare you? Amy and I are just friends." Sonic answered

Shadow just turned around and walked to another direction…

Silver and Blaze were talking about some rumor they heard about a party.

"Blaze, will you go to the party with me?" Silver asked

"Gee, Silver. I'd hate to disappoint, but –" Blaze was cut off by Silver, who nearly exclaimed: "You're going with Shadow, are you?"

"No, I'm just not going." Blaze said

"Come on, Blaze. It will be fun." Silver said

Shadow saw them and Blaze motioned him to come over to the place where Silver and her were standing.

"Anyway, Silver, I don't know if I am really going." Blaze said

"Where?" Shadow asked while he stood next to Blaze

"Um, well, Sonic spread something about a party and Silver heard the message and he wants to invite me, but I'm not certain about going." Blaze answered and her cheeks turned into a faint pink

"I know I'm not going, since I'm not up for the party." Shadow said, but Sonic heard him and said: "Dude! How come you're not going? You are the star of this movie!"

"I'm just not going." Shadow said

"You WILL go." Sonic said

"Just stop it you two." Silver said

"Yeah, if Shadow doesn't want to go, well, don't make him." Blaze implied

"I'll be going now." Silver said and he left. Blaze just stared at the two hedgehogs and she said: "I'm going home and pack a bag."

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Your girlfriend invited me to a sleepover." Blaze said mockingly

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic exclaimed and ran off the set

"Well, I'm going home." Blaze said

"Want me to walk you?" Shadow asked

"Ok." Blaze answered and Shadow and Blaze started to exit the set.

* * *

When Shadow and Blaze got to Blaze's house, Shadow just left her at the front porch and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Blaze entered her house and started to pack some of her clothes since she was heading to Amy's sleepover.

Once she got everything ready, she grabbed her house keys and locked her house…

_**

* * *

**_

Finally! Peace for me!

_**I was having a hard time myself, but right now, I don't have anything for the next chapter. Sorry -_-**_

_**You will have to wait a month tops and I hate to disappoint my readers, but I am gladly open to suggestions at this point. PM me the suggestions and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**In the meantime, please R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11…

_**I got two reviews! **__**Anyway, this chap**_

_**Anyways, here's another chapter that has no rehearsals, but this will try and follow my storyline. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

7:00 P.M.

_Amy's House…_

Amy was getting her things ready for the sleepover and heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Blaze.

"Blaze, hi." Amy said as she led Blaze in

"Hi, Amy. So, what torture method have you planned for me tonight?" Blaze asked sarcastically

"Oh, um, nothing. I just invited a few friends." Amy answered

Her door bell rang this time and Blaze asked: "Great. You have a door bell and you never told me?" Blaze exclaimed

"Um, yeah. You just knocked because you had to." Amy replied as she headed towards the door.

She opened the door and saw Rouge in the doorway.

"Hi, Rouge!" Amy exclaimed and hugged Rouge

"Hi, Amy." Rouge said and she entered the house and set her stuff down.

"How many of us –?" Blaze was cut off when the door bell rang again. This time, Tikal and Shade came in and dropped their bags on the floor

"Seriously, what is the –?" Blaze was cut off once more when the door bell rang. And the last visitors, Sally and Bunnie came in.

Blaze was a little pissed off but Tikal asked her: "Um, Blaze. Are you ok?"

Blaze quickly regained posture and answered: "Yes, thanks for asking."

Every one set their sleeping bags in the living room and Blaze thought: _"And let the nightmares begin…"_

_Meanwhile at Sonic's House…_

Sonic and Knuckles were sitting in the couch watching TV and Shadow asked: "Why are you guys such losers?"

"Look who's talking, the guy no girl will ever have interest in." Sonic answered

"Actually, he does Sonic. He just doesn't want to say her name." Knuckles implied

"Hmm, now what's her name? I think it started with–?" Sonic's answer was cut off when he heard a door slam shut.

Shadow started to walk out of the house, but Silver saw him and said: "Hey Shadow, wait up!"

Silver and Shadow started to walk next to each other and Silver asked: "So, what are you doing out here?"

"None of your business." Shadow said as he started to take faster steps. Silver did the same and asked: "So, want to go to the movie renting place? I was going to rent a movie and maybe we could have our own sleepover."

"Listen Silver. I am not a person who just sleeps over. In fact, what the heck does that mean?" Shadow asked

"Well, Blaze told me that sleepovers involve people of the same gender to sleep in the house of their choice. Then, they round up together and do some random stuff they want to do." Silver answered

Shadow just stared at Silver with a weird face and said: "No thanks, I'm not gay. And besides, I'm not sleeping in a bed next to you, rather less the faker."

"Shadow, wait. That part doesn't count. You just use sleeping bags and sleep on the floor, or if you have a spare bed, the person who sleeps over at your house sleeps there." Silver finished

Shadow was actually getting interested into getting to know Silver more. True, they both like Blaze and Sonic likes Blaze too, but the thing is, Blaze liked hanging around with both Shadow and Silver.

Silver likes Blaze a lot, but he'd never tell Shadow that because who knows what would happen.

Shadow and Silver kept walking and Silver asked:

"Shadow, would you like to sleep over at my house tonight?"

Shadow shrugged "Yes. At least it's better than staying at Faker's house and hear him taunt about me with the Guardian."

"Great. Let's just go to the movie store and we head back to my place?" Silver said

Shadow nodded and the two hedgehogs walked to the movie rental place…

_

* * *

_

7:15p.m.

_Amy's House…_

Amy and Rouge started doing makeovers to all of the girls. Sally, Bunnie, Shade and Tikal were done and the four decided to do a makeover on Amy and Rouge. Blaze just sat in the couch and started to flip through a magazine. Tikal saw her and asked: "Why aren't you doing makeovers with us?"

"Why do you ask Tikal? I was dragged against my will here." Blaze answered in a flat tone

"Blaze, let's have some…fun. Let ME give you a makeover." Tikal said and walked Blaze to the makeover booth. The girls surrounded Blaze and gave her a full makeover.

_

* * *

_

7:30 p_.m._

_Sonic's House_

Sonic and Knuckles got bored from watching TV and since they knew Shadow went out, they decided to make a prank call at him.

Sonic dialed a number that made his phone call private for everyone he called in that time. Then, Knuckles looked for Shadow's phone number. When he found it, he dialed Shadow's phone number…

_Silver's House_

Shadow and Silver entered Silver's house and Silver said: "Welcome to my house, Shadow."

Silver turned on the lights and Shadow saw that Silver had a nice place. Everything was neat and tidy, and the magazines Silver had in the table were organized by month/year.

"Heh. I live by myself, but it's not a big place either." Silver answered by smiling and placing his hand on the back of his head.

Shadow just stepped inside and sat on the couch. Silver placed the movies on the counter and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll start making some popcorn. Just look at the movies I rented and put one on." Silver said from the kitchen.

Shadow looked at the movie selections. First movie was a _Star Wars_ Movie. He placed it on the counter and looked at the second selection. Second movie was _Final Destination 3_. He placed that one on the table and looked at the third movie selection. Ok, this one left Shadow with a WTF? expression.

Shadow chose _Final Destination 3_ and placed it on the DVD player. Silver came back with popcorn and soda.

"Is this the beginning?" Silver asked. Shadow just nodded and continued to watch the movie. Silver handed him some popcorn and he took it. They continued to watch the movie but Shadow was receiving a call.

Shadow answered: "Hello?" No answer, so he just hung up.

They continued to watch the movie, but this time, the call came to Silver's house. Silver answered: "Hello?"

"Hello, is your refrigerator running?" A falsetto voice was heard on the other line.

"That's ridiculous because everyone knows fridges can't run." Silver said and hung up

"Who was it?" Shadow asked

"Wrong number." Silver answered

The phone rang again and Silver answered again: "Hello?"

"Turn to the dark side…" This time a deeper voice replied and breathed heavily for a few seconds, then, hung up.

Silver ran to the living room and he said: "Shadow. Darth Vader just called me!"

"That's ludicrous, Silver." Shadow said and he continued to watch the movie. Silver just took a seat and continued to watch the movie…

_

* * *

_

7_:50p.m._

_Amy's House_

The girls finished doing makeovers and now they were gathering in a circle.

"Ok, now we get to watch chick flicks!" Amy said. The girls, except for Blaze and Shade who groaned, were squealing in excitement.

Amy was making some popcorn, Rouge sat down in the couch, with Shade next to her. Tikal and Blaze sat on the floor and Sally and Bunnie were sitting in the armchairs.

"Hey, why don't you two sit in these?" Rouge asked and she placed two chairs that looked like bags on the floor. Blaze sat on the purple one while Tikal sat on the red one.

The girls were waiting for the snacks and the chick flicks were not on until 8, so to kill time, they watched the commercials.

When Amy came, she had the popcorn and handed everyone a bag full of popcorn and then, the chick flick started. _"Oh, boy…"_ Blaze thought

_

* * *

_

8:00p.m.

_Sonic's House_

Sonic and Knuckles were laughing a lot since they were prank calling Shadow and Silver for the past half-hour.

"Dude, the Darth Vader joke was genius. Let's do it again, but this time if Shadow answers, let me answer as if I were his ex-girlfriend." Sonic said snickering

"Ok, ok, ok. Let me call." Knuckles said as he dialed the phone number…

Silver's House…

The phone rang once more and Silver whispered: "Shadow, don't answer it. It's Darth Vader."

"Let me handle this." Shadow said through gritted teeth and he answered: "Hello?"

"Hey, Shadow. Don't you remember me? Your ex-girlfriend?" Sonic said through a falsetto girly voice.

"Lady, I don't know who the (Bleep) you are, so I suggest you stop calling." Shadow answered while Silver was hearing as well

"How can you say that to me? You went one night to the disco, you got drunk and you and I almost had our way." Sonic said through the falsetto voice.

Silver and Shadow were wide eyed and Silver stared at Shadow and asked with his voice down: "You had an ex-girlfriend and you nearly got her pregnant?" Shadow shook his head. Then, he answered:

"That's ludicrous. I would never go to a disco and get drunk. I don't drink."

"That's what YOU say sweetie, but I hope you're not tricking another girl…" Sonic said through the falsetto voice but quickly covered his mouth

"How do you know this?" Shadow asked

"Uh, well, look at the time. I must get going. Toodles!" Sonic said through his falsetto voice and hung up. Shadow hung up as well and walked out of the house. Silver followed and asked: "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give someone a piece of my mind." Shadow answered darkly and cracked his knuckles on the way to Sonic's house…

_

* * *

_

8:15p.m.

_Amy's House_

Amy and the girls were watching chick flicks and Blaze got bored, so she fell asleep.

"Huh? Oh, she fell asleep." Amy said

"Amy, maybe we should go to sleep. We have to rehearse for tomorrow." Rouge said while yawning.

"Ok." Amy said and she turned off the TV. The girls set their beds and went to sleep. Unlike the other girls, Tikal slept in her chair.

_

* * *

_

Sonic's House

"You had to say that! You had to (Bleep)ing say that!" Knuckles said while hammering pieces of wood through the doors and the windows.

"We better hurry and close before – GAH! Shadow! Heh heh. Hey buddy, how's it going?" Sonic said and took a few steps back while Shadow was taking a few steps forward.

Knuckles saw Sonic and they were both trying to get away from Shadow. Silver finally caught up with Shadow and entered Sonic's house.

"Silver? Thank God. Can you calm Shadow down?" Sonic said

"I should, but I won't. Why did you prank call us?" Silver said while holding Sonic and Knuckles in a psychokinetic field

"Well, we were bored. Honest! It's not fun when Shadow's not at home." Sonic answered

"I still hate you…" Shadow said

"Wait Shad, maybe we can make it up to you." Sonic said

Shadow raised an eyebrow: "Oh, really? Silver, let them go."

Silver did as he was told and released Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow still looked pissed off, and Sonic smiled nervously. "W-wait. What are you going to do?" He asked.

Shadow smirked and told Silver to hold them in the psychokinetic field again. Silver did as so again and Shadow headed to the garage and got a rope and two chairs. Then, Shadow told Silver to bring Sonic and Knuckles to the garage.

Silver placed them down on the chairs facing backwards and Shadow tied them down.

"Wait Shadow I'm –" Sonic was cut off when he heard a strong door slam.

So, Sonic and Knuckles slept tied up and when the two woke up in the next morning, they screamed because they went on themselves. The scream was so loud that it woke up everyone in the neighborhood. Shadow came to the garage and saw that they went on themselves, so he just untied them and went to the bathroom to get ready…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I seriously had nothing better to do, so I wrote this as a request.

_**Tell me what you think and I am open to suggestions for the next chapter.**_

_**Ta Ta, for now.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12…

_**Ok, back from another monthly**__** break and here to say that I passed one of mah midterms and busy, so here's chapter 12! And thanks for the reviews, everyone! You rock!**_

_

* * *

_

At The Cafeteria…

Sonic and Knuckles finally arrived to the set escorted by the police.

"And don't you dare do a neighborhood wide racket again or you two will go to jail!" The police officer said and left the set with his partner, a gray cat.

Sonic and Knuckles were walking around the set and the others were trying so much to hold their laughter.

They ignored everyone and got a tray full of food. Then, they sat down at the table where Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Rouge were sitting. Silver and Rouge couldn't help but snicker, but Silver laughed and sighed when he stopped. He started to snicker again and Sonic and Knuckles were glaring at him.

"Had a rough night, Sonic?" Shadow asked smirking

"Yeah, laugh all you want, so?" Sonic answered

Then, Denise appeared in a police officer suit and pulled out her megaphone.

"_**Good morning, you guys. Anyway, I am just here to **__**inform that I had a call from a few neighbors and officers this morning 'bout two girls scream apparently because they pissed on themselves."**_

Almost the whole cafeteria burst into laughter and Sonic and Knuckles got backstage. In there, they saw the whole video about them on a TV and Denise appeared.

"_**What's up, guys? Ooh, that's a shocker. Anyways, thanks for being the laughing stock of the day. Now, let's just go to the set and (snickers) rehearse…"**_

Denise burst out into laughter and headed to the set. Sonic and Knuckles just headed to the changing rooms and changed to their western outfits. Then, the others got out of the cafeteria and headed to the set…

_

* * *

_

At The Set…

Sonic and Knuckles arrived last to the set because of the previous incident and they just stood next to Tails and Amy. The others obviously had stopped laughing, except for Jet and Storm who laughed seeing Sonic and Knuckles very embarrassed.

"_**Ok, ENOUGH! Anyway, we have good news and bad news. Th**__**e good news is that we can shoot this movie and put it as a premiere in the theaters."**_

Some of them were cheering happily

"_**ENOUGH! The bad news is that we can't throw a party after all of this."**_

Everyone was complaining.

"_**STOP IT! Anyway, I wanted to go to a party of the stars and invite you all, but if you want to go, the party's 2,000 dollars per person."**_

Everyone groaned

"_**WAIT! But we are very lucky to turn our saloon set into a party room, so everyone who was invited to the VIP will go here and you guys get to**__** go for free!"**_

Some of them were cheering happily again.

"_**DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP ALREADY?"**_

Everyone quickly got silent

"_**Good. Anyways, let's shoot our next scene."**_

Everyone who knew took their places

"_**Ok, LIGHTS! (Lights are set) CAMERA! (Cameras get set) and… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

It was morning. The sun was radiating around the desert that made Shadow wake up. Shadow looked around his surroundings and asked himself: "Where am I?"

Shadow stood up and took some dirt off of his clothes with his hands. Then, two horses came galloping and Shadow saw Silver with Tikal approach him.

"Hey Shadow. Where were you last night?" Silver asked and got off his horse.

"I was here and I found out where – Blaze. I found out where they kept her hostage." Shadow answered

"Ah. Shadow, listen. Let's talk about this anywhere but here. I know about this too, but we might risk her life if we head there now. Let's head back to my place." Silver said. Shadow nodded and Tikal got off the horse she was riding and allowed Shadow to ride in it.

Shadow and Silver with Tikal headed back to Silver's House…

"_**CUT! This is so exciting. Ok, let's head back to our main town set. We already set up the equipment, so we'll shoot right away."**_

Everyone followed Denise to the town set...

"_**Ok, let's shoot this next scene**__**! Places everyone!" **_

Everyone took their respective places.

"_**And… (Pulls out megaphone and yells in Sonic's ear) ACTION!"**_

"What the –" Sonic was cut off by a loud horn honking.

"Ok, ok. Geez..." Sonic said and took his place

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Sonic and Bunnie were walking around town with Tails and Cream.

"So, have y'all heard from your friend? I mean, he has been gone an awful long while." Bunnie asked

"No. I sent Silver and Tikal and they should be back right about now." Sonic said

Then, Bunnie and Tails saw two horses heading their way. Sonic also saw in his friends' direction and said: "Glad you guys could make it."

Shadow, Silver and Tikal got off their horses and faced Sonic and Bunnie.

"Hi, guys." Silver said

"Hey, Silver. Glad you found Shadow." Sonic said

"Yeah, about that, we need to talk about something, but we can't do it anywhere around." Silver said

"Don't worry, Silver. I know a guy." Sonic said as he headed towards the saloon and Silver, Shadow, Bunnie, Tails, Cream and Tikal followed him to the saloon…

Once the five made it inside, Sonic saw Knuckles and whispered something to him. Knuckles nodded and headed to the back of the saloon. Sonic approached his friends and told them to take a seat.

A while later, Knuckles came back with Espio, Vector, Shade and Rouge, who were all dressed in black outfits.

Rouge lead Bunnie, Tikal, Tails and Cream to another table and then came bacl to the table where the others were sitting. Vector took a sip of his root beer and turned his sight to Shadow. "So, you want to rescue your friend?" Vector asked

Shadow slowly nodded and Vector continued: "Hm. No one has ever taken a chance for it, but we'll all pitch in to help. Shade will armor you, Espio can pretty much train you, since our hero/outlaw is out and Rouge can pretty much give you some information as well as I. Knuckles, Sonic and Silver will generously help by being your practice targets. Do we have an agreement?"

Shadow nodded and the group started to scheme up a trap…

* * *

"_**CUT! First break for all of you, so let's take five and regroup."**_

Everyone headed backstage and took a break…

_

* * *

_

Backstage…

Sonic and Knuckles were hiding somewhere because of the incident this morning. However, where the duo was hiding, they saw the Babylon Rogues and Mephiles muttering something about a plan.

"What could these guys be up to?" Sonic asked quietly

"Well, I'll just say that whatever they might be planning it won't be good." Knuckles answered quietly

Then, the two saw them leave and they took that chance to escape.

"Should we warn the others?" Knuckles asked

"No, too risky. We just have to play their game." Sonic said and grabbed a donut.

(Knuckles' POV): "Whatever those four are planning it won't be good. I know that if they steal the Master Emerald, I'll tear them apart!"

(Sonic's POV): "Hm. This is quite a good donut. Anyway, I agree with Knuckles, but whatever Mephiles' plan is and it works, it will all be my fault."

(Jet's POV): "Heh, How rude. I was just talking to the dude, but we are not planning anything evil."

* * *

Shadow and Blaze were talking to each other and they were looking at some parts of the script. Sonic and Knuckles saw them and approached them.

"Hi, guys. What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"Talking about the script." Blaze answered

"…Interesting…which scene?" Sonic asked again and this time took a peek of the script.

"Um, the training thing. The next scene to be exact…" Blaze said

"Well, imagine if this movie would have us as co-stars Blaze. What if _we _took the spotlight?" Sonic said and wrapped his arm around her. Shadow actually stood up and punched Sonic in the mouth that made him fall to the floor with his lip bleeding a bit.

Knuckles helped Sonic up and the two just walked away. Blaze's mouth was open agape.

"Lost my temper." Shadow simply answered. Blaze simply shrugged and stood up, following Shadow to the set.

(Shadow's POV): "Why did I just punch Faker? He really pisses me off. And just so I make myself clear, it was not because of his attempted flirt with Blaze."

(Blaze's POV): "Wow. That was some punch. One thing I like about Shadow is that he can kick butt when he needs to. _**(Blaze starts to blush)**_ Shadow won't see this, right?"

* * *

Silver was walking and saw Shadow and Blaze pass him and heading to the set. Silver just stared at them, but he continued to walk.

Then, he saw Sonic with a bleeding lip.

"What happened to you?" Silver asked

"I don't know. Shadow punched me and this happened." Sonic answered

"Meh. Flirting with Blaze, I presume." Silver thought.

"_**Ok, guys. Break's over. Please head back to the set." **_

Sonic, Knuckles and Silver headed back to the set…

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ok, this took me FOREVER to write it and think. Sorry if this is short and not worth the wait._**

_**Anyways, don't forget to R&R and I might update faster.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…

_**  
Ok, first of all, I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! Bad news is that this fic is near its finale. **__**But I am planning something big for you, so enjoy this fine chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

At the set…

Everyone arrived at the set.

"_**Ok, we're about to shoot a few remaining scenes, so remember what kicks in here. And I'm surprised we are making progress. Now, before we – Sonic, what happened?"**_

"Well, I just got punched by your main star." Sonic said

"_**Yeah, and you harassed my co-star, so just get some napkins and some ice and we'll call it a minute, 'kay?"**_

Sonic went backstage to get some ice and a napkin. Surprisingly, it healed quickly, but it was still a bit swollen.

"_**MAKE UP!"**_

Some of the staff came with a kit and fixed Sonic's little wound by applying some cream and make up to cover it.

"Uh-uh. Make up is for girls and gay people." Sonic said

"_**That's not true Sonic! When you're in Hollywood, they apply make**__** up on you even if you're a guy!"**_

Sonic stays silent and mumbles something under his breath.

"_**Ok, everyone. Let's start shooting our next scene."**_

Everyone who was assigned to the scene took their places.

"_**Ok, lights! Camera! And… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

Shadow, followed by Espio and Shade went to the weapon store. Knuckles headed back to the counter to work and Tikal was serving some orders to the table. Amy came in a red Western dress and started to flirt with Sonic, but Sally came in a blue Western dress and flirted with Sonic as well, so the two got in a catfight over Sonic.

Knuckles and Silver quickly rushed over and broke the fight between the girls and placed them in separate tables. Cream and Marine decided to calm Amy down, while Bunnie and Tails headed to Sally's table and calm her down.

Sonic just rolled his eyes and headed out of the saloon with Silver…

Denise's POV: _**"I still got this running, so you might know the scene changes and note that this set and the town set are now combined. Scene change!"**_

Sonic and Silver enter the weapon store and saw Espio and Shade trying to find some weapons. Shadow helped as well and packed everything he only needed.

He had a belt that held two guns on each side of the pockets. He also had the rope on the left side of his outfit and Espio got him a horse.

"We better get going to the desert if you want me to train you." Espio said as he got on one horse. Shadow nodded and got on the second horse. Once they got on, they rode to the desert and Sonic and Silver got on a carriage cart (which had another horse) and rode to the desert…

_**"Cut! Let's take another five minutes and regroup again."**_

_

* * *

_

At the cafeteria…

Everyone was grabbing a snack from the snack tables and some sat down. Shadow, Espio and Silver just got some juice and sat down and then, Blaze came in the cafeteria to get a coffee café and some coffee. Then, she took a seat next to Shadow.

"Hi Blaze. Don't you think this is coming great?" Silver greeted

"Great? I think I'm actually a victim." Blaze answered

"That's part of the act Blaze. You're just being paranoid." Silver said as he took a sip from his juice

"Silver, I'm not paranoid. I just know the Babylon Rogues and Mephiles are up to no good."

"Blaze –"

"Forget it Silver. Believe what you want, but if I get hurt of any sort and you try to come to my rescue, I'd rather die or wait for the late aid." Blaze said and left the cafeteria

(Blaze's POV): "I know I'm not crazy and that I'm not paranoid, but I know something's up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Then, Sonic was passing with a bowl full of chocolate pudding.

"Hey, Blaze. Want some –" Sonic's question was cut off when Blaze threw the bowl of pudding to Sonic's face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at him.

Blaze just continued walking until she got outside of the cafeteria.

_

* * *

_

Backstage…

Blaze kept walking backstage and Jet started to walk next to her.

"Hey." He greeted

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Blaze asked as she continued walking

"Oh, someone's a little feisty today?" Jet asked smirking

"Listen here, bird. I know Mephiles along with your gang are up to something. I'm not stupid." Blaze answered facing him

"Heh. That is where you're wrong. We are just here to act."

"Yeah, right. I know you guys are really up to something." Blaze said and she started to walk away.

Jet just smirked and shook his head. Then, he started to walk away, but to the opposite direction.

(Jet's POV): "I'll tell you something. She's pretty smart, but I just think she might stick her nose in it and try to find out if I am actually planning something. I'm not planning anything to be honest, so yeah. She's crazy."

* * *

Knuckles, Shade and Tikal were talking about the script and started to get the lines as well. Then, Storm was passing over there and Knuckles just watched him suspiciously.

Storm ignored him and kept on walking.

(Knuckles' POV): "Why the heck did Storm just pass? I don't know, but I'm still watching him."

(Storm's POV): "The echidna seems suspicious about me just passing there as a coincidence? The boss was right! I better go tell him."

* * *

Tails and Cream were talking about the rehearsals and they tried on different costumes.

"This is just like the old times. Don't you agree, Tails?" Cream said

"Oh, yeah." Tails said and came out with another costume. Just then, Wave appeared and passed by.

"Well, well. Shorty has a girlfriend, eh?" Wave asked smirking

Cream blushed and Tails stood in front of Cream in a defensive stance.

"We're just friends." Tails answered

Wave just huffed and walked away. Tails and Cream just watched her leave and then turned to face each other.

"Who was that, Tails?" Cream asked

"That's Wave. She thinks she's the smartest girl." Tails said

"You shouldn't fight about who's smarter, Tails."

"I never do."

Tails and Cream just stared at each other, but then heard a voice speak up.

"_**Break's over. You may head to the desert set!"**_

Tails and Cream just headed back to the desert set…

_

* * *

_

The Desert Set…

_**  
"Ok, is everyone here?" **_

Everyone nodded and Tails and Cream arrived

"_**Ok, now we're here. Ok, in this scene, we pretty much do some whacky stuff. Actually, I mean we are hitting the theme real good. Espio, Shadow, Sonic and Silver? Are you four ready?"**_

The four nodded and took their places.

"_**Ok and… (Pulls out megaphone) ACTION!"**_

_

* * *

_

(Rehearsal)

The three hedgehogs and the chameleon arrived at the desert.

"Why are we here again?" Sonic asked

"Well, Shadow has to train everything he has ever learned if he wants to save his friend." Espio answered

"Well, he is a quick learner. I heard Blaze say so herself." Sonic said

"Let's just see what he can do." Silver said and placed targets around the desert. Then, Espio and Sonic got ready to run and after Silver was done, he also got ready to run.

"Ok, Shadow. Just give us a ten second head start and then you can go." Sonic said as Espio, Silver and him started to run. After the ten second head start, Shadow took off after the trio.

Sonic was taking the lead, so it would be impossible for Shadow to catch him, so he decided to catch Silver first. Espio ran and slowed down on purpose. Shadow took this as a chance to catch Espio, but Silver saw Espio's little stunt and threw the rope straight to Shadow.

Shadow noticed this and dodged quickly, but Silver caught his hand. Espio got ready to throw his rope straight at Shadow and threw it, but Espio caught Silver's arm.

Shadow took this as a chance and used the two ropes to catch Espio and Silver and tied them up. Shadow finally untangled himself from the rope in his arms and decided to look for Sonic.

Sonic was hiding behind a target, but he heard a gun shot. It hit one of the targets.

"Oh, crap." Sonic thought

Shadow started to fire some targets and figured Sonic was hiding in one of them. Sonic took a chance and threw a rope straight for Shadow while he was distracted.

Shadow looked back to see Sonic and dodged the rope quickly. Sonic picked up his rope again and quickly hid behind a boulder. Shadow followed him and didn't find him. Since this was like the first time he expected Blaze to do this, he saw Sonic on top of the boulder lunging at him, but Shadow quickly got Sonic and tied him up.

"Wow, he's a natural." Espio said

"Well, he _was_ trained by Blaze." Sonic said

Shadow untied the trio and they stood up.

Just then, they heard three slow claps. The four turned to face Jet, Wave and Storm.

"Oh, it's you three." Sonic said sarcastically

"What are you three doing here?" Espio asked

"And what have you done with Blaze?" Silver asked

"That is none of your business." Wave said

"However, if you want to save her, I suggest your new friend shows up at noon and gives in to us. If not, well, I guess our sheriff will have no choice but to kill her. Choose wisely, my friends. You don't want her dead, don't you? You. Tomorrow. High Noon." Jet said and laughed while his companions and him faded into the desert.

"Don't worry, Shadow. She'll be fine. They just want to get to you. Trust me; I had to face this once. We'll help you through, buddy." Sonic said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just go back home and we'll think it through." Silver said and the four started to walk back to Sonic's House…

"_**Cut! Ok, everyone, see you all tomorrow. I'm exhausted." **_

Everyone changed back to their usual clothes and headed back home.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I'll leave it here. Only two chapters are left.

I took the liberty to set a poll for all of you fellow readers so go to my profile and vote!

**_I thank you for reading this chapter! R&R, and go to my profile!_**


End file.
